Abandoned
by mindy102006
Summary: When Samantha is Abandoned by her own mother she leaves with her sister to find a new life with her grandma. When she meets Justin Bieber things take a twist. Her life starts falling even more apart. When her mother comes home... Samantha comes up missing
1. Chapter 1

First, this has profanity and is very graphic. It should only be read by mature audiences only. This is my personal book that ive been writing. This is not the first one ive wrote, but its the better one. Lol. No pun was intented when writing this. And plz no hatterz. My dream is to be a writer and my first book to get published might just be this one.

"I know you were with her! Why the hell do you have to lie about it?"

"Sam!Just let me explain!"

"No were done! Ive given you way to many chances and all you've ever done is fuck me over!" I turned around walking away.

Brad grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him. "Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed aloud.

Without even knowing what i was doing i pulled my fist back. Punching Brad... right in the face.

"What the fuck?" He yelled staggering back. Blood dripping from his nose. Yuck.

"That's what you get dick face!"

I walked the rest of the distance to my care. Leaving Brad in a heaping pool of blood, as the rest of the school mocked him for being such a pussy. Serves the bitch right. Seriously if someone really means so much to you...Then why the hell would you cheat on them? It makes no since right?

"Mom?" I yelled as i set my car keys down on the kitchen counter.

That's weird, mom usually gets home before me. She doesn't work so the only other place she could be is at the grocery store. Her rehab classes end before i even get out of school.

I looked in the fridge finding some old pizza i popped in the microwave. A note fell to the floor from the fridge. I picked it up reading it:

"Samantha, i wont be home for a little while. Had some things to take care of. Pick Aleaya up from day care, then clean out the pantry.

Love Mom"

What the hell? She's never made me clean out the pantry. Partly because ever since i was able to walk its been locked, other because i kind of figured she put her drug money in there. (Tell you more about that later.)

I walked over to the pantry noticing (out of the sixteen years of my life) for the first time ever that the pantry had no lock on it. I remember my mom used to say that something was wrong if that lock was ever missing.

Instead of looking in the pantry, i left to go get my three year old little sister Aleaya from day care. That left me with time to think about what was even inside the pantry. She wouldn't keep it locked for nothing. So what was in there? Dead bodies... stolen credit cards... e-legal papers... drugs? Honestly, i had no idea.

"Hello Samantha. Alberta couldn't make it today?" One of the day care ladies asked. I swear i could never remember her name even if my life depended on it. Good thing it don't though, right?

"Yeah she's doing some last minute grocery shopping, i think."

"Well that's okay, it's always nice to see you."

"Mhmmmm, how was Aleaya today?"

"Just as wonderful as always. But i think she learned a new song today. She kept walking around singing 'I will never say never, i will fight till forever.' It was really cute actually."

"Really? I know that song, its by Justin Bieber, gosh i haven't heard it in ages!"

The day care lady shrugged her shoulders before she walked away to where Aleaya was playing with some lego's. "Come on Aleaya, Samantha is here to take you home."

Her eyes lit up like like darts. "Sammi!" She giggled in her little three year old voice.

She wobbled her way over to me, her light brown Shirley temple curls bouncing on her head.

Aleaya was my mom's 'get off drugs baby.' And yes im being serious. My mom used to do crack, coke, herione, you name it. Getting pregnant with Aleaya was her way of quiting drugs.

Did she quit? Yeah she did. (Even though now and then i think she's back on it). But that still didn't mean that she was back to being her old self. She stayed in her room, locked away taking care of Aleaya. Basically forgetting about me. Okay so no she didn't really forget abut me. But its like she... disowned me.

"Ready to go home Leah?" I asked as i picked her up. She nodded her head smiling. "Bye," I called behind me to the day care lady.

Did i really want to do this? There could be anything hidden inside that pantry. I paced back and forth before giving up.

"Open." Aleaya said pointing to the pantry.

My mother still hasn't came back. Better get this over with before she does. Slowly but steadily i held my hand out, opening the pantry door.

I held my hand to my mouth, shocked at what i was seeing. Not dead bodies, or drugs. Nothing like that. But... cash and lots of it.

"Mommy?" Aleaya cried out. I dropped to the floor, hugging her tight in my arms as i realized what was going on. "I dont think mommy's coming back." I whispered.

Aleaya didn't understand. She's only three. Im sixteen and even i don't fully understand. Yet we both sat there, crying as if we both knew what was going to happen.

"Im sorry Samantha, there's nothing we can do. Your mother has papers stating that if anything were to happen to her, Aleaya was to go into your care, and you were to go live with your grandmother in Atlanta." Sheriff downing said.

"Im sixteen! How can i support myself let alone Aleaya too! Besides i never knew i had a grandma, ive never even met my family!"

"Im sorry, i truly am. But there is a law against us going against your mother's wishes."

"This can't be happening." I muttered to myself.

"Take care," he said backing off the porch.

Its been two whole days and still my mom hasn't come back... How could she just abandon us like that? Were supposed to be her pride and joys. Especially Aleaya? She's just an infant.

"Want to go on vacation?"

Aleaya looked at me confused. "But mommy, she come home."

"No Leah, She's not. Mommy is taking a vacation herself. So were going to go visit grandma for a little while."

"Mommy don't wuuuve me?" She cried. I picked her up setting her on my lap.

"Mommy will always love you. No matter what. Right now she just needs grown up time."

Aleaya cried herself to sleep. For being only three she sure did act older. She was smart, knew alot of big words and everything... i don't understand why anyone would want to leave her.

I packed up Aleaya's clothes, sippy cups, anything that she absolutely needed. Which was kind of everything because she's still just a baby.

For me on the other hand, everything was an option. Did i absolutely need my makeup? Or my laptop? Still i packed up everything that would fit in my car. Which wasn't much because i needed to make room for Aleaya's playpen, booster seat, stroller, and room for the grocery's i still have yet to buy.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. "Hello?" I said answering it as i shut the door off my Chevy Honda.

"Im coming with you."

"Carter?"

"Yes, i heard about what happened to your mom and everything. You cant do this without me." She said.

"Im not coming back, im really leaving. What about your family and school?"

"You know how it is here? All my mom cares about is her new daughter in law Jessica, Lance and the baby. Im already emancipated. So i can just go and i can go to school with you in Georgia."

I sighed. " I don't think you should come."

"Look Bitch. Im coming."

"Um... Okay, i'll pick you up in about an hour."

Now with Carter coming that eliminates more things i could have brought. And i know what your thinking, that im a push over. I can be, but She really was right. I do need her more than ever right now.

Aleaya was still asleep on the couch, soon she would wake up and soon we would leave. Ive lived in Bay City Michigan all my life. Now im supposed to just leave it for a really big city like Atlanta? Yeah this is going to be one hard move.

I still hadn't touched any of the money that was in the pantry. Mostly because it would really mean that my mom was really gone and that she wasn't coming back. Other because for all i knew this money was stolen. There had to be over $20,000 dollars there. But i couldn't leave without anything to support myself... So i grabbed a really big purse and chucked every last cent into it.

"I wish you hadn't left mom." I said aloud to myself. As if i was really waiting for an answer. I think i was because i stood there for about five minutes before waking Aleaya up.

"What would you take for food on a road trip?" Carter asked as we walked through lanes in the grocery store.

"I don't know. Fruit snacks, crackers, juice, things that will keep you occupied until we stop at McDonald's or something."

"Juicy! Juicy!" Aleaya screamed as she laughed and clapped her hands.

"Ill put some in your sippy cup before we leave." I told her as i laughed at the face she was making.

I don't know how im ever going to be able to take care of Aleaya. I can't even take care of myself. Fuck, ive never even been in love! I don't want to lose my sister. She's all i have left besides Carter. If anything were ever to happen to Aleaya because of me... i just don't think i could live with myself.

"Sammie? Hello are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Carter what was that again?"

"I asked how are we going to be able to pay for everything?"

"Oh, my mom left me some money." I couldn't hold back the smile that was playing on my lips any longer. Because truthfully, even in the midst of my situation... Im still a teenager and money still means a lot to me.

Carter hunched up one of her eye brows, her mocha cafe colored skin paling in comparison to its usual black and white mixed color. "How much did she leave?"

"Um... about a little more than twenty-thousand dollars."

Carter stopped dead in her tracks all thought about anything else was lost for her. When she spoke it sound as if she was out of breath. "Twe- Twe- Twenty Th- th- thousand dollars?"

"Yepp."

"Oh my mother fucking gosh!" She just about screamed.

Passer Byers looked at us like we were crazy. They rolled their eyes at us before they turned to each other whispering about us because they knew what happened with my mom. I guess that's what happens when you live in a small town like Bay City.

"Carter! Watch your mouth. Aleaya picks up on that kind of stuff."

She lowered her voice whispering, "seriously how the hell-" I glared at her. "I mean how the heck did she get that money?"

I sighed. Now on this part i had no idea on. "I don't know."

"But you took it anyway?"

"How was i going to be able to support us without it? Aleaya is only three! I cant have her starving because we dont have any money." Now i was mad. Taking the money had been the right thing to do. I mean my mom basically gave it to me!

"Did you at least tell the cops?"

I lowered my eyes refusing to meet hers."No."

"Samantha Laker!" I hate it when people call me by my full name. "You can get in a lot of trouble for that."

"Your not my mother Carter! That money isnt just for me, its for you too. Were in this together!"

"Okay," was all she would say.

We finished shopping in silence. Even Aleaya who had been screaming her head off for attention was quite.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Carter asked after we already had been driving for a couple hours.

"Probably about 2-3 days."

"Sammie?" Aleaya cried from her booster seat in the back.

"Yes?"

"Bieber swong?" I love how she talks. Its so cute. She sounds just like a two year old yet she talks like a seven year old.

"What?" I asked again, not fully understanding what she was trying to say to me.

"Wisten to Justin Bieber." Its adorible how she says Biber instead of Bieber.

Besides? How on earth does she know of Justin Biebr? I used to blare his music a long time ago. But Aleaya was just a baby then.

"Carter can you flip through my c.d case, his albums are in the way back?"

For about countless hours we listened to Justin Bieber. Even when Aleaya fell asleep i didn't want to change the c.d, i guess i had forgotten how much Justin's music used to mean to me. That's something i never really shared with anyone.

"Im getting hungry!" Carter whined. Dude she's seventeen and still whines? I think she should have learned by now not too.

"There's a steak and shake a couple miles ahead. Does that sound good?"

"Fine with me."

"Aleaya! Don't throw your food!" Carter was yelling at Aleaya by time i got out of the bathroom.

"Great what did i miss?" I said being sarcastic.

"A lot of food throwing. Im surprised the waitress hasn't kicked us out yet."

"That's pry because she's passed out in the bathroom."I laughed.

"What?Noway!" Carter was laughing so hard that a little bit off her chocolate shake was coming out of her nose. Which made me laugh even harder. Then Aleaya was trying to make her shake come out of her nose too. Which was really cute. Overall i think the three of us had a blast.

"Finally!" I coed as i parked my car into a three star hotel's parking lot in Atlanta Georgia.

"Thank god im sick of being in the car!" There Carter goes again with her whining.

I unbuckled Aleaya from her booster seat. Holding her on my hip as Carter and i walked into the hotel lobby.

"Hello, how may i help you today?" The receptionist at the front desk asked. She was a pretty blond in her mid-thirties, has about three kids, and is a divorcee who is sleeping with her boss... What? Im good at reading people. I haven't been wrong yet.

"Could i get one of your suites here?"

"No, im sorry none of our rooms are vacant at the moment."

Whoa now did this really blow. The cheapest hotel in Atlanta isnt vacant. (Well besides those roach motels but im not staying in those.)

"Do you know if any of the other hotels have rooms available?" I held my breath praying that she wasnt about to say one of the five star hotels.

"The Ritz Carrolton is open."

Damn it. Just my luck. Im going to have to pay about a thousand dollars a night until i find my grandmother, just to get some sleep.

"Do you know where that is?" The receptionist looked at me like i was crazy.

"Honey, are you even old enough to rent out a hotel room?"

"My mother abandoned me and my three year old sister. Leaving me a little bit of money behind. I have legal papers stating that i am of legal age to take care of myself. Meaning i am basically eighteen years old. Now damn it are you going to tell me where the fucking hotel is?" We got the directions to the five star hotel room and were on our way.

We got a room there with no hassle what so ever."Oh my god its beautiful!" Carter exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Um... its just the elevator."

"Im talking about everything! I cant believe im actually back here! Oh please can i borrow your car and go visit my grandfather?"

I forgot she had family here. "I guess."I said handing her my keys. Thinking that she would actually wait until we were fully unpacked. Because all we had right now were our suit cases, Aleaya's play pen, and food. Oh and the Justin Bieber c.d's that ALeaya just refused to let go of.

Ding. The elevator door opened up at floor 32. Yeah there's a lot of floor's. I think there's actually about 46.

I paused waiting for Carter to get out of the elevator. "Don't you at least want to see the room first?"

"Nope. Catch up with you la-" The elevator door shut.

"Come on Aleaya, its just you and me. So we can order room service." She smiled like she actually knew what it was.

To make things easier for me to carry i put Aleaya's play pen in her stroller, with her clothes and diaper bag in the basket under the stroller. Aleaya was walking beside me as i pulled my own suitcase and had a bag on my back. Yeah it was hard pushing the stroller with a suit case, but i managed.

I set down the suitcase and bag in front of the door unlocking it.

"Justin Bieber." Aleaya said in her baby voice, tugging on my shirt.

"Hun we can listen to it when we get in the room." The stupid door didn't want to unlock.

I turned around, not hearing Aleaya behind me anymore. That's pry because she was wobbling like a two year old down the hall to a random stranger as he got out of his room.

"Shit," I said as i jogged after her. But it was too late, the stranger was already bending down. Probably asking where her mommy was.

"Im so sorry, Aleaya doesn't know any bett-" I stopped talking as i realized who the stranger was.

"Justin Bieber." Aleaya repeated smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Again this story is graphic and if you can't handle the fact that there is sexual content in this book then get off my page. Lol Hope you enjoy it as much as i do writing it. :)

I don't think that ive ever felt more stupid in my entire life. Not when i was cheated on or even when my mom walked out on me. Here i was standing open mouthed right in front of Justin Bieber as Aleaya kept singing his songs.

He was still leaning down but he looked straight up at me. His beautiful brown eyes pouring into my soul. Last time i seen him in a magazine or whatever he had light brown skater boy hair (Or as some people call it, Bieber hair), now his hair was cut just a bit shorter. He still looked hot.

He turned looking at Aleaya now. "Your such a cute little girl... Just like your mommy."

That snapped me out of whatever shock mode i was in. "Oh im not her mother. And is that suppost to be your pick up line? If so it's not working."

He stood up laughing, " No but that actually was kind of lame."

What are the odds? Aleaya get infatuated with Justin Bieber, next thing you know were having a conversation with in a five star hotel. If only Carter was still here.

"Im Justin Bieber," he said holding his hand out for me to shake it.

"Im Samantha Laker, and this cute little girl is my sister Aleaya, who just so happens to be one of your biggest fans." I took his hand shaking it.

Something shocked the both of us like a spark the moment we touched, making both of us pull our hands back. That never happened to me when ever i touched someone else. What the hell was that?

"Can i hawve you autogwaph? Aleaya asked holding up her (well my) c.d's to Justin making him smile. My heart almost melted onto the floor like an ice cube.

"Of coarse," he took a sharpie out from his back pocket, scribbling word's onto the c..d album.

"Fank you," She said when he handed it back to her. He looked up at me smiling.

" Me and my little sister are going down to the pool tomorrow. Maybe if it's okay with your mom you could meet us down there for a play date." Justin asked, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know..." I said shaking my head.

"Pweeze Sammie!" Aleaya yelled jumping up and down.

Justin leaned back down where Aleaya was. Some how i don't know how, but Aleaya quit jumping and her head went right next to Justin's and they both gave me those really adorable puppy dog eyes. How the hell can i say no now?

"Come on, do it for the kids!" Justin pleaded.

"Pweeze Sammie,want to pay wif Justin." Aleaya said mimicking Justin's pleading tone.

"Oh okay, but since your going to see him tomorrow, i think we can give the c.d a rest."

"Kay," she smiled.

Justin stood back up. "2 o'clock sound good?"

"Yeah, see you then."

Together Aleaya and i both walked back to the hotel room, hand in hand. Dazed about what had just happened.

"We have a hot tub in the bathroom!" I shrieked, seriously this was awesome! There was a bar in the dining room, a huge flat screen in the living room, there was two bedrooms! One private bath. Seriously the room was like a house. Even has a kitchen! I could live like this forever, to bad it cost so much.

"Want to help me unpack Aleaya?"

She was playing with some of her toys on the floor, she didn't even hear a word i said. "Aleaya?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to help me unpack some of your stuff?"

"Okay,"she slowly walked over to me where i was folding some of her clothes into the dresser droor. Tears were lining down her cheeks.

"Aleaya are you okay?"

"I want my mommy!" She sobbed. I picked her up cradling her in my arms. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this! Just let her cry or try to comfort her?

It was already pretty late so i laid her in her play pen with her favorite blanket and teddy bear. She fell right to sleep.

When Carter got back we carried the rest of the stuff from the car into the hotel room. Still haven't told her about me meeting Justin Bieber.

"Guess who Aleaya and I met earlier." I said as i finished putting everything away.

"Who?"

"Justin Bieber, Aleaya found him coming out of a room down the hall."

"What? Really? He's here in this hotel?" Her shock wasn't like i thought it would be. It's like she already knew.

"Yeah, he wants a play date at the pool with his little sister and Aleaya."

Now she sounded shocked."Your serious arnt you? Oh my gosh a date with JB!"

"Um no. I didn't even want to do this, but they looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no."

She burst out laughing. "Ha you mean that he's so hot and famous you couldn't say no!"

"No i mean Aleaya and Justin both tag teamed me with puppy dog eyes."

"Oh... well what bathing suit are you going to where?" She picked up the pile of bathing suits on the bed. Their had to be about fifteen there.

"Im not going swimming."

"A hot ass celebrity asked you out-" I cut her off.

"He didn't ask me out."

"What the fuck ever. You know he doesn't just want to hang out with the kids. He had to of asked you out for a reason."

"Well, that's not why im here. I just need to find my grandmother. Getting Aleaya back into an actual house and making sure she's safe is my number one priority."

"Things will never be the same Samantha. Your just going to have to live with the way things are."

I sighed, she was right. I was on my own. My mother was never coming back, even if we did find my grandmother... who knows even if she would except us into her home.

"Alright, ill think about things." I walked into the bedroom, shut out the lights and closed my eyes. Falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

"That is fucking hot!" Carter exclaimed as i looked in the mirror at the two piece bikini i had on. The top part that covered my breast was splattered with purple and neon green paint. (The bottom was too).

"Don't you think it's a little to revealing?" I asked.

"If your that worried about it just where the lace skirt that goes with it. But it's not like its going to cover your dragonfly tattoo that's on upper thigh."

"Yeah i know, i just don't want to wear this because its see-through."

"Sam shut up and put the damn skirt on," I hate it when she's all bossy and controlling. Still i did what she said.

Time to get Aleaya dressed. Aleaya was wearing a pink frilly two piece with oink polka-dots. Her hair of curls was up in tiny pink tales. The girl was three and yet she wanted to impress a seventeen year old boy. Now how cute is that? "Pink floaty's Aleaya or do you want to go all out and where the blue one's to get people's attention?" She jumped up and down yelling "Boo one's!" Yeah i think she want's the blue one's.

"Did you put extra swim pull ups in the diaper bag?" I asked Carter.

"Yes and i have juice, crackers, three awesome princess towels, pool toys, extra clothes for Aleaya, her sippy cup and condoms."

"Carter!" I yelled, "put those back! Are you serious? Its a play date. For the kids!"

"I meant for me if i meet some fine ass guy at the pool. Your the only one in this hotel that is a virgin."

I eyed her suspiciously. "Well except Aleaya, but she'll pry lose it before you do." he continued. I threw a pillow at her and we both rolled over laughing.

"Im waiting for the right guy." I said shrugging my shoulder's being serious now.

"There is no right guy. There are two categories 'Ass wholes and even bigger ass wholes.'"

I shrugged my shoulder's, if im a virgin then im a virgin. You only lose it once.

"Wets go."Aleaya said pulling me towards the door. "He fink we stood him up."

Carter and i burst out laughing, where did she learn these big words at? Besides the way she said it was adorable. My little sister is going to be a heart breaker when she get's older.

I picked her up placing her on my hip. Diaper bag on my other shoulder. "Alright then, let's go." The three of us walked out together looking as hot as hell. I bet even Aleaya would turn some three year old heads. What with her blue floaties on her arms and what not.

So there were two pools. I had no idea which one Justin was at. One outside and one inside. I decided to take my best bet with the one on the inside. He probably wouldn't want random people taking pictures of him while he swam with his family.

And i was right. He was here, over by the diving board. The pool area was huge. The hot tub was three times the size of a regular one! And the pool led to a small pool area outside, that you had to swim under to get through. The place was huge. Beautiful even for it being a pool area.

"Glad you could make it," Justin said walking up holding a blond haired little girl with brown eyes. She looked like she was two or three and had the same smile Justin wore on her face.

"Yeah, Aleaya made sure we were up this morning. I don't think she would miss this for the world." I laughed.

Aleaya's tiny little cheeks burned bright red. "Its nice to see you again Aleaya."Justin said smiling. He set the little girl down and i did the same with Aleaya. "This is Jazzy my little sister. Jazzy this is Aleaya."

Aleaya ducked behind my leg, "Hewwo," she said. Jazzy giggled. I think these two are going to be great friends. Without us even telling them to they both ran off the the kitty pool.

"Oh Justin, this is my friend Carter."

"Hi," she said shaking his hand. I watched them closely, looking for the spark that Justin and i had shared yesterday. Nope, nothing. "You don't by any chance have a friend with you?" She asked.

He turned around looking at a really tall white guy with wavy brown hair. He was kind of cute. "That's my friend Chaz Somer's, do u want me to introduce you to hi-"

"Nope. I got it." She said walking off. I couldn't help but laugh, when it came to Carter and guys. Nothing stood in her way. She loved to flirt and had to be flirting every second. No matter who it is.

"Did you tell your parents who the play date was with?" Justin asked.

Alright should i tell him or what?

I know i don't know him but i feel like i can trust him. Still it's a big step... what's the harm in telling him any way. Its not like he's going to run his mouth to... Exactly! Who would he tell that knows me?

"I actually don't have a mom... at least not anymore. She abandoned Aleaya and i almost a week ago." The look on Justin's face told me that he was sorry and wished he hadn't brought it up. But i kept talking

"She left me a bunch of money, but that's it. Then the cops shipped me off here to live with my grandma. The problem is... ive never met her. I don't even know here name. We don't even have an address, just a picture." Whoa, that's a mouthful.

We stood in silence. Partly because i didn't feel the need to talk and other because i was nervous. Ive been nervous about this whole play date since yesterday, after we decided to have it. Not because it was Justin Bieber but because it was Justin Bieber. Does that make since to you? Some how, in a really weird way... it totally makes since to me.

We walked over the the big pool sticking our feet in the water. The water was cold at first but the longer i kept my feet in there, the warmer it got.

"Your strong you know." Justin began. I looked at him with a confused expression. I turned my head, watching the girls play in the kitty pool as Justin continued speaking. " Your on your own in life. Taking care of an infant. I don't know many people in their thirties that can do what your doing at sixteen."

I turned to him smiling. "Its only been a week. Besides, im doing what i have to for Aleaya. Since... she left. Its been hard. Ive been scared... But id rather be doing this than giving her up for an adoption."

Aleaya wobbled out of the pool dripping wet."Come swim wif us!" She said excitedly.

I laughed. " I don't want to go swimming right now, honey."

She turned her pouty look on me. "Pweeze!"

"Ill go if you go." I said turning to Justin. He smiled and we both got up. He watched me out of the corner of his eye as i untied the lace skirt from around my waist. Exposing my dragonfly tattoo. I pulled the tank top i had put on before we left above my head, throwing it on the floor.I watched as Justin pulled his shirt off exposing his pale white chest and abs. Yikes!- was he hot!

I pulled my long curly brown hair out of the pony tail it was in. Letting it fall naturally against my shoulders. "Ready?" Without processing it Justin took my hand and we jumped in the pool together. Swimming to the other side of the pool where they had a little area blocked of for the kitty pool.

"Come on Aleaya, Jazzy! Come swim with us on this side of the pool." I said hanging onto the edge of the kitty pool.

"No you over here."

"You have floaties on, you will be okay." She shook her head no. "If anything happened to you... im sure Justin would save you." She jumped in without a second thought. Jazzy followed her doing the same.

They swam around us for a little while. but i think they got bored because they went back into the kitty pool.

"Justin!" Chaz, Justin's friend shouted as he jumped in the pool with Carter. "Let's play chicken!"

Um chicken seriously? I think that's just an easy way for guys to get close to a girls vagina...Just saying.

"Ill play." I said anyway.

Justin smiled. "Alright then. Yeah let's do this." Who ever thought that one day i would be on top of Justin Bieber's shoulders playing chicken? No, i never thought i would be either.

"Ready?" I nodded my head yes. Justin ducked under water so that i could get on his shoulders. I know you would think that it felt awkward. Nope it felt . He grabbed my legs once i was on him, holding onto me with the swiftest touch as he came up out of the water.

"Are we going to play or are you two going to keep doing whatever it is that you two are doing?" Carter joked. Apparently her and Chaz have been done ready to play.

"Whatever. Your going down Carter." And the games begun.

I held onto Justin as i tried not to fall into the water. That's the point of the game right? Not to fall? Carter pushed me back, almost making me lose balance. I aimed for her shoulders pushing her there. Damn she didn't fall. When she pushed me i held onto her wrist, pulling her the other way. Chaz lost his balance making Carter tumble into the water.

I burst out laughing. "Chicken, you lose-" Justin flipped me back words into the water. I held my breath as i hit the water. Flipping my hair as i came up for air.

Out of the corner of my eye, i seen both Chaz and Carter get out of the pool. Justin stood in front of me, water dripping from his hair. Slowly he walked through the water towards me until my back hit the edge of the pool. His eyes pouring deeply into my soul until he moved a piece of hair out of my face.

Slowly he leaned into me his lips almost touching mine. I pulled back before our lips met. "Not tonight," I said.

He looked at me confused. "Not never, just not tonight." I repeated.

He smiled looking away before he looked back at me. "What if the world ended tonight?"

"Then id always regret not kissing your lips. But my better judgment is telling me to leave you wanting more." I swam away towards where Aleaya and Jazzy were playing.

"You hungry girls?"

"Yeah," Jazzy said quietly. Now if i didn't have Aleaya, id say Jazzy was the cutest little girl in the world. I don't know, maybe their both the same amount of cuteness. Can't really judge.

Jazzy grabbed my hand as i got out of the pool. I turned back to look at Justin who was now out of the pool smiling at me, with Aleaya in his arms.

"Do you like Capri sun juice?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded her head.

"Where did Carter and Chaz go?" Justin asked coming up from behind me.

Um? I knew where they went. Carter doesn't waist any time getting to know someone. She gets right down to business.

"They went somewhere to get more acquainted." I laughed.

"Back to your room?"

"Ha, no that's too long of a wait for Carter. Their in the bathroom."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked studying me.

"I know Carter." I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"And i know Chaz,so how can you be so sure?"

"She put a thing full of condoms in the diaper bag, now there gone. That's how im so sure."

I grabbed the food from the diaper bag. Crackers, chips, juice, and a little bit of juice was all i had. No sandwiches.

"Can Jazzy eat any of this?"

"She'll eat anything."

The kids were eating, playing with their food a little bit, but still they were eating. I was relaxed, drinking a Capri sun in the hot tub when Justin got in.

"So you never told me," I said to Justin. "Why your here, i mean shouldn't you be on tour or something?"

"Nope. My dad came to visit me. So im taking time off to spend it with my family. That's why Jazzy is her. Her and my little brother Jaxen i don't usually get to see."

"I bet it's hard not being able to see your family all the time."

"It is. Sometimes i just wish that im normal. But this is what i want to be doing. So im going to make the best of it." My body felt hot in the hot tub as Justin moved closer and closer to me.

He slid his hands to the side of my face. We were both breathing heavily into each other. "Who are you?" He asked.

I didn't know what to answer. The only thing that was going through my mind at the moment was how close his lips were to mine. How his chest just barely pressed against mine. How every time we touched I could see the world through his eyes.

I pressed my lips hard against his (so much for making him wait), letting him feel my body, pressing myself into his arms. I closed the space between us finding myself on top of him in the hot tub. My lips moved to his neck. I could hear him faintly moan as i left big red marks on his neck. I felt a bulge in the water where i was on top of Justin. But i didn't care. I kissed his lips over and over again until hes lips found my neck-

"If you need the bathroom... its open." I opened my eyes to see Carter right in front of me. "And i thought you were suppost to be watching the kids." She laughed.

I looked into Justin's eyes, blushing. "Shit," was all i could say. What the fuck had just happened? I had no intention on doing... whatever the hell i just did. In public? Really? And i totally had forgotten about Aleaya and Jazzy!

"I...i... I didn't mean-"

Justin cut me off. "We both got carried away."

"Im going to go watch the kids." I got up swimming to the edge of the hot tub.

"I... I think im going to stay here for a bit." He called to me... Oh

Carter caught up to me as i wrapped a towel around my waist. "How come your new lover isnt getting out?"

I elbowed her in the stomach. My cheeks turning bright red as i spoke. "I kind of gave him a boner."

"Oh my god my best friend is a super slut!"

"Shhhh!"

"Okay whatever."

I looked around not seeing Chaz. "So where's Chaz at?"

"Oh he's cleaning up the mess we made in the bathroom."

"So you fucked him?"

"Yepp."

Aleaya and Jazzy were both cuddled up on a pull out lawn chair... sleeping. Looks like a couple of girls are all pooped out from swimming.

I looked around me, realizing for the second time that we were the only one's swimming in this pool area.

I turned to Carter,"Why are we the only ones swimming here?"

"Oh because Justin rented it out. Chaz told me." Speaking of Chaz he joined Justin in the hot tub and they both repeatedly glanced over at us.

Right now i felt amazing. Butterflies were going through my stomach and i couldn't help but smile. I no longer cared that my mother was gone. Everything happens for a reason and i think that i was meant to find Justin.

Laughing to myself i pulled off the towel. Throwing it on the table i walked back over to the hot tub. Slowly but steadily i swam to where Justin was. Smiling I grabbed his hand. Pulling him up with me. I slid my hands along his chest, wrapping them around his neck. Every part of my body tingled as his hands found my waist.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." I whispered as our lips met. I was free and happy. And right now i was locking tongue with Justin Bieber. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Justin Drew Bieber!" Justin and i both froze in place where we were at. I knew that tone of voice any where. No matter who it was on

Justin pulled back from me, turning around. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Jeesh Justin's mom was pissed. "Selena has been blowing up my phone for hours! What happened to you two?" Her voice was harsh and she looked at me when she spoke.

"Im going to go," I said pulling away from where Justin's arm was still around my waist.

"Wait, hold on." He grabbed my wrist pulling me back into him. "Selena and I broke up weeks ago."

Were we talking about Selena Gomez? I sure as hell hope not because that would be a lot of competition. And i really don't like competing against some one in a higher level then me.

Justin's mom was really pretty. She had dark curly brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. The whitest teeth in the world and to die for shoes. Im being serous, im just about ready to walk over to her and take those shoes right off her feet.

I looked over at Chaz and Carter who were sitting silently, watching us at the edge of the pool. Lucky bitches. I wish i could be over there in the side lines instead right in front of it.

"What? Why? Please tell me its not because of this-" She cut herself off. But it was already too late, i knew she was talking about me. And what she was about to say sure as hell was not friendly.

"Thanks Justin. Today was fun, but i really have to go. Aleaya needs to get actual clothes on." He didn't stop me this time, he pulled me into him and kissed me on the cheek. Just like a gentlemen. "Ill call you." He whispered.I nodded my head before getting out of the hot tub.

I could barley hear Justin and his mom talking over the pounding of my heart. Quickly i slipped on the tank top and skirt while Carter packed up the diaper bag.

"Aleaya honey," her eyes barely fluttered open. "Come on, were going back to the room." I grabbed her princess towel, rapping it around her gently. Trying not to wake up Jazzy, as i picked her up.

She was still asleep in my arms. I past Justin's mom on the way out ignoring the fact that she watched my every move. "She has a baby Justin!" I heard her say as i opened the door, Carter following behind me.

"That's her sister mom." Justin replied. I rolled my eyes. Just because half of the girls in America are getting pregnant at sixteen does not make me one of them. When will people realize this? Im not a hoe. Im still a virgin, there are no babies in my ne'er future.

"Sammie?" Aleaya snapped me out of my train of thought. I dumped water on her head, rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Can we pay wif Jazzy tomorrow?"

"I don't know, we have to find grandma... and i don't think were going to see her or Justin again."

"Why?" She began to whine.

I sighed. "Because right now we need each other more than ever. You, me, and Carter all have to stick together. Justin will only tear us apart."

"She's lying," Carter said coming into the bathroom. "You don't want to see him because you like him." I glared at her.

"You wike him?" Aleaya asked wiping away her tears.

"Its complicated honey." Was all i could make out."Its time to get out or your going to miss the beginning of Matilda."

"Okay," she climbed out of the five star golden bath tub. "Can i watch it in your bed?"

"Yeah, but once you fall asleep your going to have to go in your play pen."

"Kay,'" Aleaya put on her pink frilly night gown and sat down in my lap so i could brush her hair.

"Im getting in the shower!" Carter shouted.

"I wike Jazzy," Aleaya continued.

"I know hun. Maybe i could ask Justin if she could come over and play in a couple days." Actually i would have Carter ask Chaz to ask him because getting involved with a celebrity never ends well. So im staying as far away from him as possible.

There was a soft knock at the door. "That's the room service. You hungry Leah?" She followed me to the door her curls already starting to dry.

"Hi-Oh." Nope that was definitely not room service.

Aleaya giggled at my feet. "Sammie wike you." She said.

I blushed from embarrassment. "Aleaya!" Justin began laughing. "Go play or watch Matilda."She ran off without me telling her twice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as i stepped into the hall. Shutting the door behind me.

"My mother wants to apologize to dinner... tomorrow?"

"I... I don't know. I don't think so. From what i heard you still have a girlfriend. Im not so sure I even want to go there with you. Were two different people, your better off with Selena." I turned to go back inside, Justin grabbed my arm stopping me.

"It hasn't been working out between us for months. We broke up weeks ago. She can't just let go..."

"That still doesn't mean that it would work between us."

"That doesn't mean we can't try."

I still shook my head no. Justin pulled me into him, our lips touching angrily. This wasn't some passionate kiss, it was hot and heavy.

Justin's lips trailed from mine to my neck, sending shivers through out my body. His fingers dug into my back leaving red marks. He slowly slid his hands along my body, reaching my thigh he pulled it up to his hip, grasping my ass in his hands.

I moaned as he seductively kissed my neck. He brought his lips back to mine, slowly kissing my chin, the middle of my throat, kissing my chest, he reached my stomach letting his tongue slide across my belly ring.I moaned in pleasure ready for what was about to happen next. Instead he brought his lips back to me once more.

"You can't tell me that made you feel nothing?" He asked breathing heavily. We were both out of breath.

"Why the hell would you go and do something like that that, then just stop?" I was shaking, i hadn't wanted Justin to stop, but i sure as hell didn't want to continue what we were doing in the hall.

"You want to be with me physically but you wont go on one date with me?" He asked smoothing a piece of hair out of my face.

"That sounds about right."

"Why?"

"Because dating someone comes with commitment, trust, pain and what ever else there is to it."

Justin smiled, "your afraid of getting hurt." He stated.

I pushed him back a little. "Am not!"

"You think that if you open up your heart to someone they will rip it out of your chest... someone cheated on you didn't they?"

It's like he was reading my every thought! He closed the space between us again, pinning me to the wall. His hands rested on my hips, our noses just barely touched, but our breath was hot and heavy on each other.

"Id never hurt you." He whispered.

My heart pounded in my chest so hard that i thought it was gong to break out of my chest at any moment. "That's what they all say."

He brought his lips to my chest where my heart was, kissing it with his soft plump lips. "Trust me," was all he said.

I nodded my head okay, "okay." His lips found mine once more before he disappeared down the hall. When i was back in the room i fell to the floor in front of the door. What had just happened? My body felt so cold with out Justin here holding me.

"Did you have an orgasm or something? I could hear you moaning all the way in the bathroom." Carter said walking out of the bathroom.

I laughed inside my head. If anything, i just had a biebergasm. Oh whoa, you could really get a kick out of what some fans can make up.

"So will you do it?" I asked Carter as i straightened my hair.

"Sure i guess, but you owe me."

"Thanks Carter," I stifled a yawn.

"Whatever."

"Where you going?" Aleaya asked playing with her toys on the bathroom floor.

"Justin is taking me on a date with his family."

"Am i going?"

"Nope," she began to whine."Your going to stay here with Carter. And Chaz is going to bring over Jazzy to play with you."

"Yay!" She screamed jumping up and down. Jazzy and Aleaya are going to be great friends. I can see it now, them partying it up like Carter and i do now.

"Tomorrow You, me and Carter are going to go find grandma. No Justin. Kay?" I told her.

"Grandma?" She stuttered all confused. Its like she didn't even no what a grad mother was. She really didn't though. Its not like she would know. Shes never met her family, i haven't even met my family.

"Mhmmm," I shook my head nodding. "Someone that will take care of you and love you like i do."

"Okay," was all she said.

I finished my hair by putting a barrette in it to keep it from falling in my face. I wore a short strapless purple dress that flared out at the bottom. The short dress showed off my long elegant legs perfectly.

"You wook pwetty," Aleaya said from behind me."

"Thanks, do you think Justin will like it?" Seriously was i really asking that to a three year old? How was she suppost to know anything about looks and guy stuff?

"He fink you wook wike a beautiful... moon shining in da dark..." Aleaya said laughing. "Weading da paff of his destiny."

"Now how would you know big words like that?" I asked as i searched through the big box shoes, looking for my purple flats.

Warm long soft fingers trailed down my arm, sending shivers through out my body. I knew who it was just by his touch. Every time we touched an unseen electrical force passed between us. It didn't hurt... It felt amazing. I don't even know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

I felt his lips gently touch the back of my neck, until he found his way to the temple of my throat. His lips still tracing my neck, leading up to my lips.

"I cwose my eyes." I heard Aleaya say. I started laughing which broke up mine and Justin's kiss. I turned around which made me laugh even harder because Aleaya had her hands over her eyes, peeking through her fingers.

"Kids these days." I mumbled laughing.

I don't know if i mentioned this before... but im nervous as fuck! Seriously the last time i met Justin's mom, she basically called me a slut, and started (already) mentioning his ex-girlfriend. Aka Selena Gomez. I don't know about you but she is frickin hot and i don't know why Justin would ever give her up. Especially for me?

So yeah, the whole point of that conversation was to say that im nervous. Huh, that's funny. Don't ask why, because i don't know why. So there you go.

"Chaz here?" I asked Justin.

"Yeah he's with Carter... in the bathroom." He laughed.

"I guess that's their spot now. So wheres Jazzy?"

"Oh my dads going to bring her by after she eats."

I looked at Justin, smiling nervously, he was so gosh damn beautiful! He could pull anything off. Even the blue and white plaid shirt he was wearing with skinny's looked good.

"Ready to go?" He laced his fingers through mine, making my heart feel all fluttery.

I walked over to the bathroom door pounding on it. "Lets go! Were outta here!"

"Were eating where?"

"Straits," Justin tried not to laugh at my out burst.

"The restaurant owned by Ludacris?"

"Yepp."

"Oh my god!" I squealed as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Stay put," he said as he got out of the Range Rover. Um what? He walked over to my door opening it for me.

"You just wanted to open my door?"

"Yepp." He said again.

"My gentlemen," I laughed as i climbed out and kissed him on the cheek.

I looked through the clear glass window into the multi-million dollar restaurant. I found Pattie (Justin's mom) sitting at a table with a bunch of people, that had three empty chairs.

"Ummmm is that Usher?"

"Yepp," he said for the third time.

"You didn't tell me that i was meeting the whole crew."

"Your not."

"Good," I sighed.

" Just Usher, Scooter, Ludacris, my grad parents, Jaden Smith, Ryan good, my mother, ph and a couple other people." He laughed.

"Great... then i have nothing to worry about." On the inside my heart was pounding through my chest. All these people in one night? Besides Usher? Lubdacris? Don't forget Lil Jaden. But he's only like a year younger than me so i shouldn't say that he's little.

I hesitated for only a moment before i walked through the door Justin was holding open for me. "I don't think that im ready for this." I stuttered out.

"Relax, your going to do fine."

Together hand in hand we walked over to the table. Everyone stood up immediately. Which was kind of weird.

"Everyone this is Samantha." Justin introduced me.

"Hello," I said nervously.

An old man in a tux walked over to me. Shaking my hand with a firm grip. The way he spoke he sounded so assure of himself and so generous. "Im Justin's granddad. You can call me grandpa."

"And im grandma." A tiny old women said giving me a hug. Okay so she wasn't that tiny but still. These people were really nice. And they all smelled good. Im serious, Justin's grandma smelled like lavender and white rose. Yummy! All these people made me feel welcome. Like i was actually meant to be here.

"Hi," I began,not holding back my smile. "Its nice to meet every one."

I got to shake every ones hand (Including Ushers!) and personally meet them. All except for Pattie. She barely even said as little as a hi to me. Wasn't this dinner supposed to be about saying that she was sorry to me?

Justin pulled my chair out for me. I sat down gracefully feeling like a princess.

"You can order anything you would like." Ludacris told me as i picked up a menu."Its on the house."

I laughed at that. I guess i had forgotten that he owned this restaurant. Maybe that was because he was sitting down eating dinner with us. Most of the time the owners don't eat with their customers. This one should be good...

"Whats the best dish?" Justin sat down beside me, taking my hand in his under the table.

"You should try the 'Cordon le Bleu', Its amazing!" Every time i looked at Justin i felt like he was seeing into my soul. His eyes didn't just see me. They burned into me like he knew the real me. I felt the exact same thing when i looked into his eyes.

"Okay ill get that, but with the stuffed fettuccine peppers." I closed the menu laying it on the table.

Okay so Justin had been right... About everything! The food was amazing. His friends and family adored me! They wanted to know everything about me!

"How old is she?" Scooter asked referring to my little sister Aleaya.

"Shes only three but she acts like shes about six."

"Really? Ill have to meet her some time."

"Yeah, its a shame how your mother left you." The table quieted down at Pattie's outburst. Those were the first words she had said to me all night. And they were harsh... Why would she say something like that? Did she really hate me that much?

Words stuck in my throat. I didn't know what to say! My mother did abandon Aleaya and myself. There was no doubt about it. But for someone i barley even knew to call me on it? That was down right cruel. Only someone with no heart could say something like that.

I felt everyone's eyes on me... Including Justin's. I wanted to say something, but it was like my vocal cords weren't even connected to my throat anymore. One single salty tear slid down my cheek. Justin's hand tightened around my own under the table.

Instead of speaking like i had wanted too, it was Justin who spoke. And he was pissed right the fuck off."Why can't you just stop being a self riches bit-"

"No... no its fine." I said speaking to let Justin finish that sentence. "My mother abandoned us. But that wasn't my fault... and it sure as hell wasn't Aleaya's fault!"

I took a deep breath before continuing, not taking my eyes off of Pattie as i spoke. "I don't know why she left actually. All i know is that when i get home- no not even that any more. When i get back to the hotel room, there will be a three year old little girl waiting for someone to love and take care of her. That's what im going to do! I may be sixteen, but im not afraid of the world out there. Im going to give Aleaya everything that our mother couldn't. And ill be damned sure that someone like you starts respecting that!'

As i was talking out of the corner of my eye i seen a silhouette form. I couldn't exactly focus on whoever was standing beside me because the entire restaurant erupted in cheers. People not even at our table were clapping and cheering for me. Whoa...

Justin however wasn't doing a thing. He looked off past me. Not taking his eyes off of who ever stood beside me.

I didn't want to look. But my curiosity always gets the best of me. I slightly turned my head, facing my opponent. She stood long and elegant in a red sparkly dress similar to my own Her hair was natural on her shoulders. What shocked me the most was why she was even here?

The clapping dimmed as everyone turned back to their own conversations. Or table was still quite, watching us.

Selena watched me intently. Making me shiver in my own skin.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked her. He sounded calm but i knew on the inside he was pissed as hell.

"I was invited,"Selena Gomez said."Whats a party without the main guest?"

My mouth fell open. What the fuck was she talking about?

She began talking again. "Im just kidding... Pattie invited me. Thought it would be fun." Her cunning smile never left her face. Justin's eyes locked on mine, before he turned to his mother who wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

My night had just gone from Amazing... to shitty all in about ten minutes. Was it really even worth staying here? Maybe Justin would understand if i asked to go to the bathroom but really ditched out on this joint. I mean if he was in my position i would let him do it.

Selena sat down in the empty chair next to Selena and Justin.

My eyes didn't want to believe what they were seeing. Selena Gomez was sitting at this table. But why? Had Pattie invited her just to see if the sparks would fly between Justin and her again? Seriously i hope not. She doesn't hate me that much does she?

Justin's cool fingers intertwined with mine, without even noticing it our chairs had somehow connected to each other and we were now sitting so close you would think that we shared the chair. But still my mind was still thinking about what would Selena still be doing here? She could play her little innocent trick all she wanted. But i knew that she was only here to destroy me and get Justin back for herself. Well i got news for her... her shit aint working.

Slowly but assuringly i began to eat my food. Not letting the fact that Justin's ex girlfriend was was here to ruin my night.

"So you never told us." Jaden spoke up. "How did you two meet?"

"You can tell this one." I said meeting Justin's eyes for a brief moment.

He squeezed my hand smiling at me. "It was when she first got to Atlanta."

"Yeah i had to go to a couple different hotels until i found this one." I laughed, "I was trying to open the door when Aleaya kept repeating 'Justin Bieber' i thought she just wanted to listen to his c.d." I paused letting Justin finish the story.

"I was just leaving my dad's hotel room when this three year old ran down the hall screaming my name." I couldn't help but laugh... That is actually what had happened.

Justin's eyes met mine. He didn't take them off of me as he spoke."She was the cutest little girl ever... well besides my girl Jazzy." Everyone laughed at that, even Selena who was listening intently on the story. "I was asking her where her mother was when Sammie found us down the hall."

"Yeah he thought i was her mother." I laughed.

"No i didn't."

"Yeah you did. You said something like 'your as pretty as your mother'". We all laughed as Justin continued the story.

"Anyway from that moment i seen her Samantha i knew i needed to get to know her... So i asked her on a play date with Aleaya and Jazzy."

"Any you accepted?" Justin's grandma asked when none of us said anything.

"Well, actually i said no. But Justin and Aleaya both gave me the puppy dog eyes... I couldn't refuse them." I laughed.

"Does Aleaya like Justin's music?" Selena asked coming into the conversation.

"Before we left actually she had started singing 'Never say never.' I don't know where she heard it from. But the whole ride here she would only listen to him."

"What happened on the play date?" Selena's eyes bore into mine. Was she asking all this stuff to see what there was between Justin and i?

"We went swimming," was all Justin would say.

Dinner was just about over. Everyone was finished eating dessert and were ready to go. I guess Selena had shown up just a little too late.

Pattie pulled me aside to speak to me as everyone greeted each other goodbye.

"Im sorry," she began. "I didn't know anything about you when i first saw you with Justin." I nodded my head yes waiting for her to continue. "I thought you were just some groupie."

"Really?" Was all i could say. A groupie? Huh, never would have thought of that one.

"I like the though of Justin with Selena." She continued. "I thought if i invited her here tonight... Justin would want to get back with her." She paused for a moment.

I shrunk down in my skin, not meeting her eyes. I guess she did despise me that much.

"But now i see how he looks at you..." Tears filled my eyes. "Its going to be hard, but i think you two can make it work."

"Are you saying you want us to be together?"

She nodded her head. I couldn't hold back the tears any spilled down my cheek in a sob. Pattie started laughing, giving me a hug anyway.

"Im sorry about what i said before." She pulled back from me, giving me a tissue for my tears. As i was doing so, out of the corner of my eyes, i seen Justin and Selena together talking with each other.

I really didn't mind them being by themselves together. They were friends for so long before they started dating. Besides, im not one of those types of girls who wont let their man talk to people or have a social 's retarded when girls do that. Even so... is Justin even my man? Am i his girl?

Justin turned his head toward me. Smiling before he turned back towards Selena. I don't think i have anything to worry about.

"Samantha?" Justin's grandma came up from behind me, surprising me with yet another hug.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" She asked.

"I actually have to take Aleaya out for a little while. I promised her id take her with me to find our grandma."

"Well hun, do you mind if Pattie and i go along? We could bring Jazzy. Make it like a girl's day out."

I thought about it for a moment. Me, Pattie, Justin's grandma, Carter, Jazzy, and Aleaya all out in Atlanta searching for my grandmother... I guess so.

"I don't mind." I mumbled, "I just don't know how much fun it would be."

"Non-sense child." Grandma said.

So far all of Justin's family and friends loved me! The ones that ive met anyway. Lets hope that his dad will like me too. Its funny, ive been around Justin's dads daughter a bunch of times, but i still haven't met him yet. Weird.

I felt Justin's warm arm slide around my waist. "What are we talking about?"

"Girls day out?" Pattie replied.

"Already?"

"Well, i have to get to know my future daughter in law sometime." Justin's grandma laughed tugging at my arm.

I blushed with embarrassment. Not at the thought of getting married to Justin, but at the thought of getting married period! Besides we've only been seeing each other what? A couple days? Not only that... but i honestly don't believe in marriage. To me its just a gate way for people to cheat on one another.

"Its a little too early for that, mom" Pattie grinned

"Yupp." Justin said quietly.

I laughed to myself. I guess im not the only one who doesn't want to get married anytime soon.

Selena eventually joined in the conversation with us. Now that wasn't awkward at all. "Well i guess i should be going." She said.

"It was really nice meeting you Samantha." She leaned in giving me a hug. "You better watch your back." She whispered into my ear. "One way or another im taking you down. Justin is mine. Now back off BITCH before things get ugly!" Now see, i knew she wasn't here to play nice.

She gripped me real tight before letting me go. I smiled at her. "You too."

Im surprised Justin or any one else didn't catch on too what Selena had said. She made it very clear to me that she didn't like me... and that soon i would be history. Well once again... im saying she has another thing coming.

Justin kissed my cheek, pulling me into him. "You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, just about."

"Alright mom, were going to get out of here."

"You coming home tonight?" She asked.

"No, i think im going to stay with dad tonight before he goes back."

"Justin i don't think that's a go-"

"Mom im just going to drop Sam off, pick up Jazzy, then go back to dads."

"Fine. Call me when you get there."

"Bye Justin!" Luda yelled from behind us as Justin laced his fingers through mine.

"Bye shawty."

As we walked out the front doors we were bombarded with flashing lights. What the fuck? Was all i could think. Then i realized the flashing lights were cameras the paparazzi were holding. My god there were a lot of these camera snobs around.

"Who's your new girl?" One of them shouted.

"Are you and Selena Gomez remaining friends?" The questions kept coming.

Justin and i walked through the crowd ignoring the camera and flashing lights.I was glad to be in Justin's Range Rover and out of the way of the paparazzi.

"Did you ever get used to that?" I asked him as we drove away.

"No, i don't mind it sometimes. Other times though, I just want to be left alone."

I didn't know what to say to that so i changed the subject. "Your mom-"

"I know, I don't know whats up with her... Really she has a good heart."

"Justin. I know... I know that. She was confused before. I understand."

"Really?"

"Yepp."

"Your not even mad about what she said at dinner?"

"Im mad... but so was she. She wants whats best for you... At the time, she thought it was Selena. Were cool now though." He laughed at that.

"So im not ready to let you go just yet." I said.

"I was just about to say the same thing." He parked the Range Rover in the hotel's parking lot. "What do you say about sneaking into your room past Chaz and Carter? Going straight for your room?"

I unbuckled my seat belt, climbing on his lap."Id say you were a genius." I kissed his lips, making my heart rate go up.

"Lets go up stairs." I nodded my head getting off of him, and out the door.

"I had fun tonight," I told him as we walked hand in hand towards the elevator doors.

I started to press the elevator button, Justin kept waling on pulling me with him. "What is it?" I asked all confused.

"You don't mind taking the stairs do you?" Um? Well my room is thirty-floors up. So yeah i don't know.

"How come?"

"Im claustrophobic. I don't like elevators." No wonder why he wanted me to meet him in the lobby earlier. Even though he was already in my room with me.

I smiled at him laughing silently to myself.

"What?"

I shrugged my shoulders moving closer to him. "I have arachnophobia. So i know where your coming from."

"Really now." We walked up the stairs talking about our past stories of our fears.

"I remember this one time i was doing my hair... I seen a daddy long leg right above my head in the mirror. I started screaming going into a panic attack."

Justin started laughing. "Ill remember that next time..."

"You wouldn't." I stopped by one of the doors that led to the 27th floor. "I don't play when it comes to spiders." I laughed.

"No, I believe you." I eyed him suspiciously. "But im still going to mess with you." He laughed.

He pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around my waist. He watched me with his eyes, looking at me like he was searching my soul. "Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked him.

"I found what i was looking for three days ago. Now im just trying to figure out whats so different about you."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" His lips met mine in a collision. We stood there in each others arms, kissing.I never wanted to let him go. I wanted this moment for life!

"Come on, ill carry you up the stairs." He said pulling away from me.

I looked at him like he was crazy. That's a lot of stairs to carry someone up! "Justin that's five floors."

"Im not going to drop you if that's what you think."

"No, im saying you carrying me up five floors is just too much."

"Ill be fine. Now climb on my back." I did as he said.

"Ready?"

"Go for it." I laughed holding onto him.

He walked up the stairs with me on his back like it was nothing. Im not skinny. Sure as hell aint fat.I have a pretty good body. Boobs an ass, and curves. All a girl needs. But the weight i do have comes from my ass. Yupp its huge. Which means im not light enough to carry. So i have no clue how Justin is doing it.

"Tell me about your old boyfriend." Justin said. I think that thought must have been going through his head for a while, because he sounded irritated.

"What about him?"

"How long did you two date?"

I thought about that for a hadn't been going out for very long, Although i had known him my entire life. I guess its too late when you see who people really are. "Two months."

"Is this the guy that cheated on you?" He asked again, putting me down when he reached our floor.

"Yes, i wouldn't 'put out' out so we decided to find someone who would."

"Are you saying your a vi-"

"Im not saying anything." I averted my eyes, ducking through the door of my floor.

I ran behind a corner of the hall way before Justin could see me. I hid until i seen him pass. I grabbed his hand, surprising him as i pulled him in for a long juicy kiss.

I held his hand as i lead the way to my hotel room, quietly creeping into my room without Chaz or Carter noticing.

My heart pounded deeply in my chest as i pushed Justin down on the bed. He pulled me on top of him. His lips pressed against mine. His hands sliding up my dress. His hands glided across my body, pulling my dress above my head, throwing it on the floor.

My body burned for every touch he made. His lips swayed across my smooth neck, finding their way to my chest. His fingers felt good digging into my back. Burning their way around my body.

I tugged at the bottom of Justin's shirt, pulling it right off of his body. This is it, i thought inside my head. Justin is the one i want to be with. I want him to be my first... I wanted him to be my everything. Because truthfully... no one has ever made me feel the way he makes me feel when im with him. Hell, even when im not with him.

My bare skin (besides my bra and thong) felt warm against Justin's bare chest. He rolled me over so that he was on top of me now. His fingers gripped my thigh, bringing it up to his hip. My mouth pressed hard against his. Before he moved his lips back down to my neck.

I took this as a chance to grab the condoms i had on my night stand. There was no fucking way in hell i was going to have sex with out one. Im not going to be like those girls on '16 and pregnant.'

I slipped the condom into Justin's hand as his lips found mine again.

He pulled away from me for a second. Looking at the condom in his hand. He threw it on the floor before leaning back into me to kiss me.

I pushed him back. "Were not having sex with out it!"

He shook his head no. "Were not having sex at all."

I started to get mad. "What? Why?"

"Because your not ready yet."

"Justin how the hell can you tell me if IM ready or not?" I was starting to raise my voice. It took my several deep breaths before it went back to normal.

"Its just too soon."

I pushed him off of me the rest of the way, getting up i grabbed my dress off of the floor. "You really know how to lead a girl on."

"Im not leading you on."

"Yes you are, one second your all over me. Then the next... BAM! You don't want anything to do with me. Make up your damn mind Justin!"

He hesitated a moment before speaking. "I want to have sex with you... but we just started dating."

I put the dress back on, walking toward the door."I don't think your ready for any of this stuff, Justin... I don't think your ready for me." I whispered.

He got off the bed, following me to where i was. "Im ready, but are you? Why can't you just wait?"

I rolled my eyes, refusing to answer his question. "You make me feel really dirty sometimes."

"That means your not ready yet."

"Fuck being ready! I want you now!" I pressed my lips to his. He pinned me to the wall, his hands gliding from my thigh to my ass. His lips moved to my neck. Sucking ge-

"That's it! We've been baby sitting long enough!" Carter and Chaz burst into the room, turning on the lights.

During mine and Justin's hard core make out session. (That's what i call it because he obviously doesn't want to have sex with me). He managed to pull my dress off of me... Again! So right now i was standing half naked in front of Chaz and Carter. Justin pressed his body against mine, covering me from them.

"You had to come in now?" I gaped.

"Hun, you've been waiting sixteen years. I think you can wait a little longer." Carter walked away with out saying any thing else.

"Still can't get it in." Chaz laughed.

"Get out of here Chaz."

I started laughing as Chaz backed out of the room. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing."

I slid my dress back on, zipping it up. Justin still stood in front of me, watching my every move.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your so beautiful," he whispered moving my hair out of my face.

"Your just nuts."

"No, im serious."

"So am i... I have no idea what you see in me. All I know is what i see in you."

His lips pressed softly against. "Were serious!" Carter yelled from the living room.

I started laughing which broke up our kiss. Justin pulled away, looking deeply into my eyes. "I haven't known you for very long, but i feel like ive loved you forever... I love you."

Now that wasn't something i expected to hear... 


	4. Chapter 4

Love? How did I know for sure that I loved him? Could I say it back? Did I want to say it back? It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, a day to love someone, and a lifetime to forget someone. DId I want to forget Justin? Could I?

The next couple of days went by smoothly. I hadn't said 'I love you' back to Justin yet, I'm still not sure If I love him yet. The girl's day search to look for my grandma was a bust. I hadn't found much on her, no one who she was. And the one person who might have known something about her refused to say anything. That she would 'get back to me.' Whatever that means?

Aleaya has been, well not so good. She's sad a lot now. Really misses are mom. I'm doing all I can for her but she's still so sad. Last night she cried in her sleep for hours. How can I comfort her without replacing my mom?

Carter is well she's carter. She visits her grandfather a lot and is constantly shoved up Chaz's ass Though I don't blame her, from what I hear it's a really nice ass... Sometimes I miss hanging out with her. Just me and her, we need one of those days.

Between taking care of Aleaya, spending time with Justin, and everything else in general, Carter and I havent had much time to just hangout. I'm in desperate need of a girls night out! Maybe then I could sort my feelings out for Justin.

I need him.. I know this much. I want him... But do I love him? This I don't know. We've only been dating for almost 2 weeks now, and he said I love you within the first week. That can't be good can it? How many times has he said 'I love you' before me?

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Justin ran his fingers along the base of my stomach, his fingers sending shivers up my spine.

I leaned back into his arms snuggling him tight. "You," I breathed, my eyes fluttering shut. He kissed my head running his finers through my hair.

"What about me?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I was thinking... that I might love you." I opened my eyes waiting for his response. It took him a couple minutes before he said anything.

I sat up watching him intently. "You might love me?" He sounded hurt. "I love you, Samantha Marie Laker. From the moment I first met you I knew... I just knew you were the one for me.. When I told you that I loved you the other night. I didn't say it for you to say it back, I said it because I love you. I want you to know that no matter what I will love you. Us, getting together happened to fast, but that was fate babe. I never want to lose you, I need you!" He kissed my lips seductivly. When he pulled away we were both breathing heavy. "I love you, Sam."

"I know." I smiled. I wanted to say it back so bad, I just couldn't. Something was holding me back, timing? "Justin, I l-"

From the baby Monitor on the night stand I could hear Aleaya start to cry. Sighing, I kissed Justin on the lips. "We will continue this later." I said before crawling out of the bed. Was I really going to say it?

In the other room Aleaya was screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears spilling down her red rimmed eyes. "Awe, whats the matter baby?" Picking her up, I rocked her back and forth in my arms, soothing her.

"I have bad dweam." She sniffled.

"Shh, its okay I'm here now."

"Its about time someone shut that demon child up! I thought I was gonna have to suffocate her or something!" Carter, looking like a zombie, spoke from the open door way.

"Jeez maybe your the one giving her these nightmeres! Talking about suffocating her. Cater she is three!"

"And i'm seventeen! I have work in the morning and don't need to lose another hour of sleep over this!"

"Carter you don't have work because you don't have a job." I laughed, still rocking Leah back to sleep.

"So? If I did have a job I'd be losing sleep over it." Even she couldn't help but laugh at this. Sometimes Carter scares me, she says the weirdest things and well she isnt exactly normal. "So what was wrong with her?"

"She had a nightmere i guess. She's been getting them for a couple days now. They get worse and worse each night she has em."

I really was starting to worry about her. A baby should never have to go through losing there mother, especially Aleaya! She has never done harm to anything in the world. Why would my mother walk out on her like this? What was more important than raising your children?

"I don't know what to tell you about that. I'm no infant genious. But what I do wanna know is what's up with you and Justin?"

Uh-oh here comes the Carter lecture. This is just what I need right now... "What do you mean? We're fine. I'm still a virgin if that's what your asking. He doesn't want to have sex yet. He's eightteen! What eightteen year old boy doesn't want to have sex?... I'm afraid he still might love Selena. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to be with me like that."

"What? No way! He loves YOU! Any one can see that. Besides if he still loved Selena don't you think he would be with her?" She had a point. "Instead he's waisting his time on you. And the sex thing?-"

"Uh? Waisting his time? Is that what I'm doing?" That kinda stung a little bit when she said that.

"You know what I mean Sam. Back to the sex thing. Ive got answers to that. 1) He's gay. And 2) Maybe he's a genetlemon and don't want to have sex till you're both for sure in love. Other wise sex without love is pointless."

"I'm litterally a 101% sure he is NOT gay. So I'm going to stick with your second guess."

"Whatever," she laughed.

Now that Aleaya was sound a sleep again I put her back in her play pen. Let's hope she's out for good this time.

"Do you love him?" She asked after a couple minutes.

I thought about this for a second. "I love him. I just can't tell him how I feel. I choke up every time. I don't think I'm ready to say those three simple words yet"

"Hun, your heart will tell him when your heart is ready. For now just be patient and- What is that?" Carter looked across the room at a white monitor.

"That's Aleaya's baby monitor, so I can hear her when I'm in the other room-" Uh oh! "Shit!" I muttered. How could I be so stupid?! I mentally slapped myself in the face.

"So Justin can?"

"Yes!"

"Damn..."

"Im going to bed!" I sighed. I had poured my heart out none stop to Carter about Justin... AND HE HEARD THE WHOLE DAMN THING! How was I going to be able to face him now?


	5. Chapter 5

I took baby step by baby step all the way back to the main bedroom. I was so scared that I had goose bumps all over my arm. What was Justin going to think of me now? I had talked about him loving his ex still... About him being Gay? Phew, how is that going to go over with him?

When I pushed the door open Justin was fast asleep on the bed. Huh, maybe he didn't hear any of it? I knew better than to actually believe that. For all I knew he was faking being alseep just so he wouldn't have to say anything to me right at the moment.

"Justin?" I snuggled up close to him, wrapping the blankets around the both of us. His arm tightened around me pulling me even closer to him. He really was asleep. Maybe I was in the clear after all. "Goodnight, baby." I whispered, my eyes shutting.

The last thing I remember is vaguely whispering the words 'I love you.'

Justin and I had survived our first sleepover. And still haven't had sex. He spent the night with me in a hotel room... without any actual adults... And we DIDN'T have sex? None of this adds up, am I right?

"Justin why won't you fuck me?" I blurted out the next morning during breakfast.

He had a spoon full of cerial heading towards his mouth when he dropped it and his mouth fell open. Every one's eyes in the room fell on me. I felt embarrassed but It was a real question. A question I really wanted the answer too.

The talk I had with Carter last night didn't do much for me in this department. I was almost seventeen years old, I deserve to have lost my virginity by now. Especially with Justin, he's the one, I know it! I can feel it! So why won't he give me the time of day?

"S-Sam. Maybe we should talk about this later." Justin awkwordly said when he recovered from my out-burst.

"What does fwuck mean?" Aleaya asked from her high chair.

Uh oh! Now I didn't plan on her hearing any of this. Carter burst out laughing. "Ha ha it means a bad word. So don't say it darling."

"Why Sammi says it?"

"Because I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Leah, I didn't mean for you to hear that." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, assuring her I was sorry.

"Any way back to the discussion on hand." Chaz began. "So Justin? Why haven't you satisfied your girl?" Carter leaned around me smacking him in the back of the head.

"Its not your business, let them discuss this by themselves." Each one of us looked to Carter in astonishment. What the hell? She is never like this, since when did did Carter not want to be apart of somone elses business?

"Um okay, this day has started out a little bit to weird. Lets hope the rest of the day isn't as wacko." I had barely managed to get the sentence out before there was a knock on the door. "Ill get it." I said when no one else jumped up.

Whats with people today? I know I started all the craziness first, but really? Since when does Carter care about this stuff? I'm going to have to see what's up with her later on.

"Yes?" I asked. A lady in her late fiftys stood in front of me at the door. She wore her hair up in a bun and pearls around her neck. I couldn't seem to figure out why she looked so familiar.

"Im Caroline Sanchez. Are you Samantha Laker?"

"Yes?" How did she know my name?

"Do you not recognize your own grandmother when you see her? Invite me in, why don't you. It's breezy standing out here in this hall." She brushed passed me into the room. I was too shocked to do much else but stand there with my mouth wide open like a retard.

"Y-your my g-grandma?" That's why she looked familiar. Because of the picture.

"Yes, child." She looked around at the small room, heading towards the kitchen. "Where is the other one?"

"Other one?" I asked confused.

"I was told there were two children. There is another of you right?"

"Oh yes, yes! I'm sorry please forgive me, I'm not all quite sure on how you found me?"

"A friend told me that one of my grand-daughters was looking for me. I know it wasn't Jessica so my other conclusion is you. Why are you looking for me?"

"Oh! My mother... She abandoned us... Your the only family we have left..." I secretly hoped she could fill in the blanks all by herself. This was embarressing enough. I felt so stupid in front of this women, whom I didn't even know.

"I see. Your mother, who left home at the age of 17 when she got knocked up, abandonded her kids, and now she wants me to raise them? Is that correct?" She asked, a stone cold look on her face.

Jeez this women could be mean. "Yes, I mean no! Please... You don't understand. Your all we have left in the world!" I was about ready to get on my hands and knees to pray if I had to.

"Take me to the other child."

I nodded my head doing as she asked. We walked to the kitchen which was buzzing with laughter. Justin was the first to look my way when we entered. A bright smile on his face just for me.

"Everyone this is my grandother Caroline." That just about shut every one up.

"Who are these people?" She asked sounding horrified. "They all have to come and stay with me?"

"Oh no! I'm sorry you misunderstood, these are our friends. This is Aleaya, my baby sister." I picked her up out of high chair, introducing her to our new found grandma.

"Aleaya, can you say to our grandma?"

"Hewwo grammy." She giggled.

"Awe, arnt you such a cute thing." Auggghhh so infants and baby's were her weakness. Good note for the future. (He he he). "May I hold her?"

"Sure thing." Aleaya went right to the stranger without any questions asked. In most situations that would be a very bad thing, in this one, I say not so much.

"Awe, Aleaya is such a pretty name." I watched as the two of them got acquented. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My grandmother? I had almost given up hope on ever finding her. Nothing could ruin this moment for me.

"You did good, babe." Justin wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I kissed his lips, almost happy enough to cry. Was this really happenening? Was my life already starting to come back together? I had an amazing boyfriend whom I love. A wonderful little sister, who is like my own child to me. And a new home. A place I could start over at again.

"She's such a sweet heart. Why my daughter would ever run out on you two I don't understand." Coraline began, passing Aleaya back onto me. "It almost kills me to say this... But I can't take you in to live with me."

My heart stopped being in my chest. "What? Please, we will do anything for you. You don't understand. We NEED you!" Tears strolled down my cheeks, weakening y body from the inside out. Justin gripped me hard, holding me against him.

"Samantha, I would love nothing more than to take you in right now. But I don't have room at my house. I've already got a 16 year old grand-daughter to take care of. She's a handful without all the rest. Then there is my own daughter living with me. I can't take care of all of you." She shook her head, not meeting my eyes. My vision blurred from all the tears strolling down my face.

"Please," was all I could whimper out.

"I can't. There is one thing I can do though. The house a crossed the street from my own is for sale. Buy that house and I will try to help you out the best I can. For now I must go. You can reach me at this number when you have decided your next move." She handed my a card with her number on it. "It was nice meeting everyone." And with that she left, leaving me standing there dumb founded and shriveled.

"What the hell was that?" Carter bursted out loud.

All I wanted was to lay down and sleep right now. I couldn't handle any more stress or I would break for good. How much stress can you put on one person before they just... I don't know... POP!

"She go bye bye?" Aleaya asked.

"She did."

I set Aleaya down to play with her toys. We had found my grandma, just for us to get shot down again. What were going to do? I couldn't afford to buy a house right now. I have no money! No job! I haven't even graduated high school yet! How could I handle this on my own?

"Are you okay Sam?" Justin asked. I couldn't even say anything back. I was locked awau in my own world. Trapped, hidden from any sanity I had left at the moment.

"I think she needs to lay down. Ive seen that look... You don't want to be on the other end of it if she blows up." Carter spoke up. "Ill keep an eye on Leah, you go get her to bed."

I don't remeber walking to the bedroom,Or Justin even carrying me. The next thing I know is that I'm laying in bed with the covers tucked tightly around me. Justin was heading for the door when I finally was able to talk. "Please, don't go."

He crawled in bed with, his face snuggled up in my neck. "I'm sorry babe."

"It's not your fault." I kissed his hair. "I love-"

"I know." He interupted.

"Huh?" He sat up looking at me.

"I know you love me. You say it in your sleep. Since the first time I ever held you in my arms while you slept you've said it to me." The smile on his face was unforgetable, "I love you, and you love me." He kissed my long and hard.

"I love you Justin Drew Bieber." I finally said it (consciously). It was amazing.

"And I you Samantha Marie Laker. I love you so much baby." He kissed me like no other time he had kissed my before. I wanted him now more than ever. I needed him. Justin gripped my thigh in his hands, letting his fingers roam all around my body. He moved his lips down my jaw, biting me playfully.

"I want you," He growled, his nails gripping into either of my sides. He pulled away from me, looking me deeply in the eyes. "Do you want to?"

I nodded my head yes, unsure of what I really wanted. Justin kissed me again before getting up to lock the door. He stripped his shirt off along with his pants, leaving them where they stood.

I chucked my shirt to the ground, keeping my pajama shorts on. "Your so sexy baby. I can't wait to 'fuck you.'" His eyes burned right through me. He picked me up in his arms, setting me on his lap. I could feel the bulge of his boner even through my own jammys. He really was ready for this.

I kissed him hard, running my hands over his bare shoulders. I trailed my tongue down to his neck, sucking gently. Justin groaned in approvel. Smiling at myself I continued my journey south. My lips never leaving his body.

With one hand I reached down Justin's boxers messaging him, while I playfully tugged on his ear with my mouth. He flipped me underneath him, shuffling me out of both my panties and shorts. In one swift motion he had my bra off of me. I was completly naked. Phew, he really knew what he was doing.

"If I hurt you just tell me to stop." I nodded my head, to breathless to speak. "Turn around for me." I did as he said flipping onto my hands and knees. "Hold onto the bed frame." I barely had gripped the metal frame before he smacked my ass, gripping me tightly.

I could feel him against me, ready as ever. Just like me, we were both eager for this. "Try not to squel. Tell me if I hurt you, baby." He entered inside me in one swift motion. It was like a million daggers were being thrusted inside of me. Each one came faster then the next. The more he was inside of me the more I wanted him. This painful moment turned into one of passion and lust.

My body rocked back and forth with Justin's as he pushed into me more and more. "Ugh!" I moaned. I couldn't hold back my whimpers for much longer. He pushed into me all the way making me cry out louder as he held onto my hip, his other hand squeezing my tit. "Aghhh fuck!" I squeled.

"Shh baby," he whispered in my ear slowing down. "Be quite for me," without warning he sped up faster, tearing into me.

Why had I waited sixteen years to have sex? This was better than anything I could ever imagine. No wonder Carter had sex so many times. The feeling was amazing and excrutingly good!

I could feel it, my climax was building, as was Justin's. He wound my hair in his hand pulling my head back, exposing my neck. He sucked on it long and hard. "Ohhh Justin!" I cried out his name as I reached the tip of my orgasm. He fell on top of me reaching the end of his own climax.

I was out of breath when I collasped onto the bed, rolling onto Justin. Why have I not done that before? "Is it always that exotic?" I asked, trying to catch up with my breath. Why had that taken so much energy from me?

"It will be with you. I didn't hurt you did I?"I shook my head no, smiling.

"It was amazing Justin. Not what I expected at all. Wayyyy better in fact." I couldn't stop smiling at him, he truly was an amazing guy. I'm one lucky girl.

I looked down at the bed, my mouth dropping open in astonishment. "Is that from me?" The plain white sheets were covered in thick red blood. "From my cherry popping?"

Justin smiled, nodding his head. "Don't worry about it babe."

I layed back down on his chest. "I didn't know you were a freak in bed."

He laughed at this, "I just like it that way. Trust me, it's a good sleep my love."

With that said and done, I drifted off into a long dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, I'm so glad you decided to do this. I really am looking forword to getting to know you and Aleaya. It's a damn shame your mother left you, but in a selfish way I'm glad she did. Now at least I get to know the rest of my grand-babies." Grandma Caroline really was excited to see me.

I had decided to try my best and buy the house a crossed the street from our grandmother. This way I could still be close to someone who was 'supposed' to be looking over me. I needed a stable home environment for Aleaya anyway, this was the best I was going to get for her in a long while anyway.

When I had called Grandma Caroline to talk to her about cost of the house and everything she was super happy. She gave me the details of it all and here I am about to actually see the house for myself.

"Your going to love the house I promise! Its big enough for you Aleaya, and maybe a new baby for when ever your ready!" SHe hinted at that last part all to much. What the hell?

"I'm sure It's only going to be the two of us. Well and Carter, I hope it's big enough for all of us." I couldn't ever leave Carter alone, she comes with me wherever I go. My best friend since we were pre-teens. She stayed with me even when my mom left, I couldn't ever give her up now.

"Oh it will be plenty big! Trust me... Look here it comes now." She pointed off at the last house on the block. My mouth, if not for the 100th time this week, dropped open.

"That's the house?" I was to damn astonished, surely this had to be some kind of joke.

"That's it!" She smiled, pulling into the round-about-driveway. Once the car was parked and not moving I still couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious? I'd never be able to afford this house even if my life depended on it!" I was angry, this had to be some sick joke?

I looked back at the house. It was huge, had to have at least ten bedrooms. Maybe more even? It was a beautiful too. It was the perfect town house. The brick outline of the house was covered in vines, twirling around each curve of the house. Gargolyes lined the entrance of the house, adding to it's devine look.

"There's something I haven't mentioned yet." Grandma began.

"Huh? What is that?" Aleaya stirred in the backseat, starting to wake up from her car ride nap.

"Well, the house is already paid in full. It used to be my ex-husbands property until the divorce. It needs new ownership and Ill sell it to you for really cheap."

"Why would you do that?" Are people really that nice now? Nah, I don't think they are. Somethings up, "what's the catch?"

"No catch." She smiled, trying (unsuccessfully) to reassure me. "It's just that my other grand-daughter Jessica would be living there too. She'd be paying her own share of money for the house too, don't worry. All the papers can be signed in your name.. What do you say? Help an old lady get a useless house of off her will. Buy the place, it's a wonderful home." She really was trying to lure me into this house. What's wrong with it? Is it falling Apart? Haunted by some demon spirit? Honestly a house this nice would never be sold for anything less than a hundred thousand dollars.

"I don't understand this... Who is this Jessica? Why would you ever try to help me get this place? You don't even know me!" This was getting irratating. None of this made sence, and the more I heard the more it seemed like some scam.

"Jessica is your sister. Your mother's first born child. Before you're mother left home seventeen years ago, she was pregnant with twins. She gave birth at the hospital here, putting one of her children up for adoption: Jessica. I adopted her because I couldn't let her go, your mother just couldn't handle two babys. Within the first week out of the hospital your mom took off with her second born baby: You." She looked at me with a smug smile on her face.

"What? Me? I have a twin sister?" I couldn't comprehend any of this... She has to be shitting me! Not possible.

"Yes you, it's not that hard to understand darling. Your my one of my grand-daughters, it comes naturally for me to want to help you out. I can't just do nothing. I'd take you in if I could but my husband doesn't even want Jessica in his home. Which is another reason why I want you to buy this house. I need somewhere close so I can keep an eye on Jessica while she lives on her own. Please, trust me. You won't regret it!"

"Answer me one question first?" I had waited so long for a real answer, maybe now was the time I got one.

"Sure anything!"

"What happened to my father? Where is he?"

This shut even Grandma Caroline up. The eeriy silence was killing me. "Well?"

She sighed, "I'm guessing your mother never mentioned him then huh? Well, your mom was only 17 when she met him. He was a couple years older then him. In his early twentys I think. Any hoo he was no good. Always getting in trouble and repping gangs. He wasn't nice at all. But he treated your mom right. Your mom was on her way to meet up with him so she could tell him she was pregnant when he was shot in a cross fire." The look on her face was grave, like she was remembering the whole thing.

"So he died?" I asked curious.

"No, he survived with only a shoulder wound."

"So where is he then? Can I meet him?" Maybe I still had my potential father left in the world.

"No he's dead. He killed himself right there in the hospital when your mother told him she was pregnant."

What the hell? "Damn..." That's probably A good reason as to why my mother is so messed up. My nerves shot down a little more, maybe I was truly all alone in this world now.

And now here I am, the owner of a mansion that was built in the early 1800's. The house has nearly twelve bedrooms, and the most that will get used are about 5 rooms. This house is really way to big for me and my all too small family. But it will do in a heart beat. Besides Aleaya is going to go crazy over the back yard!

There's a pool, a swing-set, a maze, a trampoline, a lake, and hell! Even a horse stable! She loves the out doors so much, when she see's this I'm never going to be able to get her to come inside and just be lazy for once!

"What do you think?" I asked Carter, who had just taken her first look around the property.

"I think your crazy for doing this. But I love you for it!" She ran to me engulfing me in a huge hug. "This house is amazing! I can't believe it's all ours!" She was really excited. Ever since I could remember Carter always wanted to be on her own. Now, with a house like this? She should be in heaven right about now.

"I just hope Aleaya likes it." I sighed, everything I do is for her now. If I could give her the world I would. I want her to have the best of everything! And if I have to give up my own life just for her to have a chance then I will damn well do it!

"Are you kidding me? She's going to love it! She can have double the toys with this much space!" She was bubbling with laughter. "Look here she is. The boys are here with the pizza! Finally I'm starving!"

I ran down the stairs, outside, jumping into Justin's empty arms as soon as he was out of the car. "I missed you!" I kissed his lips as he swung me around in a circle, sweeping me off of my feet.

"I'd be suprised if you didn't." He smiled back down at me. I loved this boy so much already. When I was with him nothing seemed to matter any more, not the fact that I was only a teenager with the world on her shoulders. Not that I was completely clueless on what to do in my life, or Aleaya's. When I was with Justin... Everything always fell into place. He was my peanut butter and well (I know it sounds corny) but I was his Jelly.

Justin looked back at the house, seeing it in person for the first time. "This place is huge. I like it."

"I think it's actually too big. What am I going to do with it all?" We both stared at the house pondering over the many possibilities it held within it's walls.

"Are you guys going to stand there all day posing for the perfect couple award or are you actually going to unbuckle the three year old from her carseat and come eat pizza with us?" Carter snapped us out of our reverie.

Rolling my eyes I stepped away from my one love to grab the only other person who knew exactly what it felt like to be abandoned: Aleaya, who knows maybe this is worse on her. She's only three and already lost something so dearly to her.

"Hello baby girl, I missed you. Did you have fun hanging out with Justin and Jazzy today?"

She nodded her head speaking so fast that I barely understood her. "We pwayed wif jaxon too. N Jusstin took us to Gatti toon. We pwayed bowing. I hit knock down pins!" She giggled clapping her hands.

"I'm glad you had fun." Turning to Justin I asked, "gatti town?"

"Its basically a chuckie cheese on steriods. Way better." I laughed bringing Aleaya into the house setting her in a chair at our recently baught plastic table. (It was good enough for me for now.)

Things seemed to be getting at least a little normal for me now. Aleaya was now in a stable environment, I had a wonderful boyfriend, my best friend was still right by my side. What more could I ask for?

Alright, stupid question. I could ask for my mom back... I just don't want to dread on that anymore. My mom left me, she left both of us. She could have stayed, she could have talked to me. I would have done anything to help her out... Instead she left.

Maybe I could have done something different to stop her, maybe helped her out more. Was it stress? The drugs? I just don't get it. One minute she's happy and actually enjoying her life. The next she's gone.

I blame myself for what happened. I wasn't there enough, I could have prevented all of this...

Then I would never have met Justin...

I don't know how to look at any of this! How can I be so happy and hurt at the same time? I can't look at what happened as bad or good. When one walked out, another walked in.

Justin... I'll never understand what that boy see's in me. When I look in the mirror all I see is a poor pathetic excuse as a girl. I'm not pretty, I'm not skinny. I'm not a multi million-air. I'm not Selena. She's everything I'm not...

When I think I'm heading down the right path that's when I always seem to question myself. Is this what's best for Aleaya? Should I give Justin more space? What's the next move to make?

Many questions run through my head. And I don't have a clue to a single one of them. One thing in my life falls apart, I pick up the peices just to have to scrape them up from the floor again. So right now I have a home, a beautiful sister who I would do anything in the world for, a boyfriend, and the best friends anyone could ask for. So my real question is... What happens next?

Paper work, it's not my favorite thing in the world to do. Yet hear I am filling out the deed to a house that was seconds away from being mine. All I had left to do was sign my name at the bottom and I was all set.

"Thank you Miss Laker. I'll fax you over the copies as soon as I can." The lawyer (Of course there had to be one, I wasn't getting any of this mixed up or wrong.) said smiling at me as he picked up his brief case placing all of the documents (except the original deed, that was mine) into it. The man was out the door faster than lightning.

"Thanks so much for doing this Grandma.. I can call you that right?" I wasn't exactly sure which terms we were on now.

"Yes, grandma is just fine." She finished drinking her tea, setting it on the new table. Jeez, it looked out of place in this new fancy house.

"So when can I meet this twin of mine?" Ever since I had found out I had a twin its been itching at me just to meet her! I wanted to know everything there was to know. How had her life been? Did she go to school? What kind of person she was.

"Actually she's out in-"

"Can we go now?" A tall petite girl walked into the room, leaving the front door wide open. She had the face of a porcelon doll, something most girls wished desperatly that they had. Her hair was jet black and wavy, showing off her delicate pale skin. Her eyes were blue with brown rimming the edges. She had the same features as me, the same full lips and shape of her eyes. Yet she was almost the complete oppisite of me. I had auburn hair, blue/green eyes, and was short. A total loss against her killer model body. My curves wouldn't stand a chance against her slim waste. "Ive been out there for over an hour."

"-the car." Grandma finished up.

Was this Jessica?

"Sam I'd like you to meet my other granddaughter, Jessica your sister." My heart almost stopped. How could she be my twin? She's so- so- beautiful! Weren't twins supposed to be, I don't know, Identice!

She gave me a wry smile. "So nice to meet you." Turning back to Grandma she spoke in a much kinder, softer voice. "Can we please go? I'm supposed to be meeting Billy in an hour."

"Sure, Ill be out in a second." The girl took off without even giving me a second glance. "I'm sorry about her, she hasn't really gotten over the whole 'she was put up for adoption and you weren't' thing. She will come around though."

Okay, so the girl already hates me. I can work with that, right? "I see." I couldn't think of much else to say, I was still to shocked.

Grandma smmiled getting up slowly from the couch. "I should be on my way though, my dear Thomas is probably wondering where I'm off to."

With her she always seemed to just come and go. She never really sticked around much, though I'm sure one day Ill figure out why. I'd like to get to know my grandma, seeing as how she's one of the only family members I have left anymore.

"Okay then." I walked her to the door before heading up to 'soon to be' nursory. Aleaya was still sound asleep in her play pen. She looked so comfortable sleeping right there. Heck I would enjoy that nap of hers to if I were her. Its been a hectic couple of weeks.

While I stood there watching her sleep, debating whether I should take a quick nap of my own, the door bell rang. I rushed to the door wondering who it could be. A visitor already?

Opening the door I couldn't believe who was standing before me. It was one of the last people I ever expected to see again. I couldn't hold back the suprise from my voice. Or even the bitchyness. "Selena? What the hell are you doing here?"

|Okay guys, I'm trying my best right now to write as much as I can. Ive been very busy latley and only have time to right very late. Right now its five in the morning where I'm from and am tired or else I would have written plenty more. Please leave comments on exactly what you think, that helps me out a lot. Thanks for the support. Ill write more as soon as I can. -Mindy|


	7. About Abandoned

Im going to put this the nicest way I can. Its MY story if you don't like the way its going then don't read it! I wrote this over a year ago and finished the entire thing. I posted three chapters onto this sight then never even logged back onto it. Over time I ripped the story up and through it away. And now I'm writing it again completly different just for you guys. The point to it is it WILL have a happy ending. But guess what? A happy ending doesn't come without heart ache and strength. I can't just skip to the end where there happy and having the time of there lives. So just sit back and wait while I write it all. It will be happy one minute and sad the next. Or completley off topic. That's just how I like to write. I get writers block all the time and my words get jumbled up. Sometimes my writing is amazing and the next its like I ate a dictionary and started spitting words out at random! Either way its my story and I'm doing the best I can with how much time I have to do this. So please be patient with me?

Thanks for the comments, I love reading em.

The next chapter I post will be long! Just give me some time to write it okay? Ill try and make it like the first three I had written.

Oh and i'm going to be off vacation next week so when I get home Ill post one of my newest storys. (Non Bieber related) Its actually the best ive ever written and I enjoy sharing it. Everyone that has read it couldn't wait to get there hands on it. So I hope you guys will enjoy it to!

Thanks again! -Mindy

PS I love it when you leave me long comments about the story and what you think! It helps me out a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

|Okay everyone, I fully respect 'Jelena' , This is just a story so no hate on Selena.|

Opening the door I couldn't believe who was standing before me. It was one of the last people I ever expected to see again. I couldn't hold back the suprise from my voice. Or even the bitchiness. "Selena? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is Justin here?" Rolling her eyes she pushed passed me walking into the house. She looked around the dining room in complete disgust. As if she had never seen such a sorry sad excuse for my new home. Jeez it wasn't that bad.

"That's really none of your business."

"Just answer the question Samantha." Her tone was rather demanding.

"No. Now why are you here?" I really didn't want to spend my 'nap time' talking to this girl. Of all people when I answered the door why did she have to be on the other side of it?

She paced around the room looking at everything except me. What was her deal? I couldn't think of any reason why she would be here except to torment me and tell me how Justin really doesn't love me. Why can't she just except that he moved on? He's already in love with me. She should move on to and save herself the embarrassment.

"You can say something any day now." It was irratating just watching her stand there and judge me.

"Justin came over to my house last night."

Was the last thing I had expected or ever wanted to hear.

"What do you mean?" I spoke through clenched teeth. She had to be lying. He would never do that. I mean sure they can be friends but why would he lie to me and go see her? He was suppost to be with his dad. He wouldn't lie to me! Would he?

I didn't know what to think. I wanted to believe Justin would never lie to me. I just couldn't stop the feeling from creeping up on me that Selena was telling the truth.. Still, why would he lie to me? Do I come off as some jealous girlfriend?

"He came over to talk.. It seems your moving to fast for him. He's overwhelmed by all of this. A sixteen year old with a baby? Hmm, that doesn't say much. It's a wonder he lasted as long as he did. Any day now and he will be done with you."

"What?" He would never say those things. Especially to her! "I don't have a baby, she's my sister! Your lying, he wouldn't say that." I felt my heart break as she spoke. I didn't want to believe it. This girl hates me, she would do anything to break me and Justin apart. Maybe this was just another of her nasty tricks.

"Believe me or don't believe me. Either way it's all falling apart." She toyed with one of the antiques I had set on the fire place. "I really don't want to be the bad guy in this situation. So do me a favor and tell Justin that someone sent you a text. A random number, it doesn't matter. Here Ill send you a picture and then he can fill in the rest."

She pulled out a disposable phone and started typing away. Within the next few seconds my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out looking at the text. There was a picture of Justin with his arms rapped around Selena, a big smile lighting up his face.

"This could be from months ago when you were actually dating." I wasn't about to believe her so soon. No matter what. Justin would never hurt me!

"Honey, do you not see the chain around his neck? You gave that to him right?" A wry smile played on her lips.

Taking another look at the picture I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Really? That was the necalace I had given him less than three days ago. What was he doing with her like that? I didn't understand, how could he do this? Tears filled my eyes spilling down over my cheeks.

"Why are you showing me this?" My voice was filled with dread already.

"I just wanted to show you that Justin was never really yours. He still loves me and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back. Understood?" She pushed past me obviously thinking her message was actually going to impact me.

"Your fucked up! The relationship didn't work out for you the first time. Do you honestly will think it would if he ever went back to you? He left, moved on and fell in love all over again. You? Your still on the side lines like yesturdays trash. Do all of us a favor and get over yourself! Your starting to really piss me off!"

I couldn't control my anger, I was really starting to simmer.

She had a smug look on her face. "He was in my bed last night wasn't he?"

My mouth fell open. Did she really say that? He'd never! I did the only thing I could think of and pushed her. "Get out! Now!"

"Excuse me?" She yelled back.

"You heard me! I don't want your stank ass here!" I turned around not wanting to see her face any longer. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." I walked away done with the conversation. I wasn't going to believe a word she said until I actually talked to Justin. Obviously this girl had to be sadly mistaken.

"Don't walk away from me!" She grabbed onto my hair pulling me backwords.

"Ouch!" I yelled stumbling. She let go of my hair as I turned around, finally finding my feet. "What the hell!?"

"Rotten bitch!" She screamed. Her fist came flying towards my face and before I knew it I was on the ground holding my cheek. Tears spilled down my face before I could fight em off. "Stay away from MY boyfriend!" She screamed stomping off out the door.

I sat there crying, not knowing what to do. I wanted to call Justin, for him to just hold me! I wanted to be in his arms where I could cry and he was there to comfort me. What did I do when the one thing I wanted was the reason why I was so distraught?

I love him! And this is what I get? Punched in the face by his crazy famous ex girlfriend!

I don't know what to do! I could feel my cheek already starting to swell, my head spinning with the arrival of a new headache. How did I get myself into this mess? And how am i supposed to get myself out of it?

"Sam?" I heard my name being called, still I ignored it. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to stop feeling numb. Being in a bubble with only my thoughts stopped me from breaking down any more. I knew if I moved I would lose everything I was trying so hard to hold onto.

"Sammie!" I heard him, he was right next to me, picking me up off the floor. His touch sending tingley sensations through out my entire body. "What happened to you?" There was worry in his voice. For me? No it couldn't be. He was with _her _last night.

"Talk to me baby." I could hear the strain in his voice.

I wanted to see him, to know if it was really him. Slowly I opened up my eyes, tears still streaming down my face. It was, my one true love. Someone I haven't known very long, yet have grown to love. I gripped his shirt tighter, sobbing into his chest.

He picked me up in his arms carrying me to the bedroom. "What happened?" No answer. "Samantha look at me!" He was stern and demanding. I sat cradled in his arms on the bed. With his fingers placed on my chin, for the first time since he arrived I looked at him.

I felt more than seen his gasp of surpise. He traced his fingers over my already bruised and swollen eye and cheek. Tears spilled down my eyes and he swiftly wiped them away. "What happened to you?" I could hear the pain etched into his voice. I looked away not meeting his eyes. He pulled me right back to him, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Talk to me." He whispered.

"Selena." Just that one word put every single feeling of mine into perspective.

So many emotions crossed Justin's face that I couldn't decipher any of them. Did he still love her? What was going on inside that beautiful head of his? Did he believe me?

When he didn't say anything I started to get worried. "Justin," I sobbed. Please say something. The silence is killing me!

"What happened?!" He asked through clenched teeth. Was he mad at me? I didn't do anything! This was all her! I wanted to scream and thrash out at him but knew that wouldn't get me anywhere.

"She hit me!" I coudln't stop crying. I wanted to demand answer's from Justin. Not for him to treat me like I was the suspect. "She came by to tell me that I over whelm you and you were going to leave me! She said you were with her last night in her bed!" I was shouting now, almost loud enough that Aleaya could hear me three doors down.

"She what?!" His eyes were red with fury. "What else did she say? Why did she hit you!?"

"I don't know Justin! Is it true! Were you with her? Did you tell her those things?"

His expression sent cold dead chills into my heart. "No! I mean yes. I didn't-"

Ive heard enough. I climbed off his lap stalking out of the room. How much more would happen to me before everyone realized ive had enough!

"Samantha wait!" He was following me, only a couple steps behind. "Let me explain!"

"No!" I turned around, my finger jabbing into his chest. "She explained enough for you! You love her, you don't want to deal with me and the baby! Your eighteen, I get it! Too much of a responsibuilty for a man child like you! What I don't get is why you led me on! I never wanted to fall in love! I wanted to keep Aleaya safe, to give her a home! Not to put someone new in her life just to have them ripped right back out of it like a gosh forsaken mother!"

The look on Justin's face told me he was both astonished and suprised at what I had said. "What are you saying? You want me to leave?" His voice was shaking with dispair.

Did I want that? Could I really let Justin walk out this door without ever seeing him again? I'm not sure I have the strength to really do that. But I can't let him stay and make a mockery out of me. What am I going to do? Let him explain himself? What if I let him off easy and he does it again?

There were so many scenario's going through my mind, what to tell him. If I really wanted him to leave or not. I knew that answer right off the back: I didn't. I didn't know what to do though!

Instead of doing any of the things I told myself I would do, I broke down in front of him, crying at his feet. "I'm so confused... Why?..." I mummbled meaningless words. Justin sank down next to me, pulling me into the comfort of his arms.

Hadn't we just been in a fight not even moments ago? How could being in his arms make me feel so much more alive when I felt like complete and utter shit? I didn't know the answers to these questions. But I did know this: If I let Justin walk out of here without even giving him a chance, then I was a damn fool.

This amazing 18 year old singing sensation loves me, and I wouldn't change it for the world!

... I will write more soon, I promise. This was just to show you that I'm still thinking about all of you and haven't given up. Ive just been super busy with getting ready for college and what not. I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

I braced myself for what was to come...

I had promised Justin I would hear him out, and that's exactly what I was going to do. Listen to him. It had been wrong of me to jump to the conclusion that Selena was telling the truth without even listening to Justin's side first.

So what that she had a picture as proof? Justin could have just been hugging her for any number of reasons, it didn't have to mean that he still loved her and wanted her back. Could it?

Well, that's really what I'm here to find out.

Carter said she would watch Aleaya tonight so that Justin could properly take me out and explain everything that had happened with Selena the night before. I was nervous, what if it wasn't something I wanted to hear?

Could I really handle whatever it was he had to say? Looks like I'm about to find out...

Instead of some ridiculously over priced restraunt, Justin took me all the way out to the bay, to a completely private boat. I was amazed at first, then a little weary. Boats and I don't do so well together.

Still I was thankful, Justin had put a lot of thought into this and I didn't want to let him down by telling him I'm afraid of boats and open water. He's done so much for me already that I just want to give him a chance.. A chance to be happy..

"Justin I-" I began.

"No let me go first..." He pulled me to a table in the middle of the deck, that was decorated elagently with flower pettles. "I love you..." He never finished that sentence. He simply kissed me. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him. His lips pressed against mine were amazingly soft and tender. I wanted him to lavish me in his kiss all night.

"When I went and seen Selena last night I had no intention of being there for longer than ten minutes. I wanted to tell her I was in love with the most amazing girl. That no matter what happened I was going to stay with you. Shes been calling me, trying to get back together. But I have eyes for only one... You."

"I- I- I don't know what to say."

He smiled, kissing my lips one more time. "Don't say anything. Just listen."

He pulled an accoustic guitar out from underneath his side of the table. Pulling a chair up beside mine, he sat down and started to strum. A grin bigger than the chesser cats slid across his face. He began to sing. Making my heart leap right out of my chest.

_Whoa, ooh_

_Well, let me tell you a story_

_About a girl and a boy_

_He fell in love with his best friend_

_When she's around, he feels nothing but joy_

_But she was already broken, and it made her blind_

_But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right_

_Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?_

_You're the smile on my face_

_And I ain't going nowhere_

_I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile_

_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

Tears fell down my cheeks. His words wrapping a warmth around both my heart and soul. Had he written this for me? It didn't matter to me, his voice was heaven enough. He really was an angel sent from above.

His soft voice carried on.

_ What's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do_

_Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose_

_Well, I don't wanna lose it either_

_I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand_

_Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?_

_Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry_

_Cause I know that a piece of you's gone_

_Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on_

_And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out_

_What's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I couldn't stop crying. I was completly happy for the first time in I don't know how long. My heart was full of Joy, my head filled with Justins sing song voice.

None of it really mattered to me anymore, I could cry over being an orphan, taking care of my 3 year old sister or I could embrace my love with Justin. Because if I was never walked out on, I never would have met Justin. I would never have known how to love. How to be loved.

_I will catch you if you fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_

_But if you spread your wings_

_You can fly away with me_

_But you can't fly unless you let your..._

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_What's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,_

_So fall in love (in love)_

_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_

_If you spread your wings_

_You can fly away with me_

_But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall_

Setting his guitar on the ground he drew me in close to him. "Fall with me?" He whispered, tears escaping his eyes. I pressed my forhead against his, my lips just barely touching his mouth. "Always," I whispered back.

3 MONTHS LATER

"How do you feel right now?"

"I'm great. Really excited about the new album, can't wait to get back home and see everyone just relax for a little while. Try to have a little more fun while I'm still 18."

"We see where your coming from. Your young, already have an amazing career. Your working on what you say is going to be your best album yet. You must have a busy schedule. What were all dieing to know though is who this Samantha girl is. We've seen you with her a lot over the past 5 months. Who is she to you?"

I held my breath. Justin and I weren't exactly public yet. Sure millions of people saw us together all the time. But that didn't mean we had made it official. What would he say now? I held my breath..

Justin only smiled. "Sam..." My name echoed of his lips. "Shes a big part of me." He began. "She's uh, shes my um.. I'm not really sure how to explain her."

The interviewer just laughed. "Well I see your getting all nervous over there. She must be pretty special to you."

"She is. When I met her it was love at first sight."

The people in the crowd broke out in hushed whispers. The interviewer leaned forword in his chair, Antisipating more information. "Hold on, your telling me not only is this girl a big part of your life. But she has actually managed to sneak in and steal your heart?"

"That's an odd way to put it. But yes, I'm in love with Samantha. Shes had a tough life and I want to be there to make sure the rest of it is a damned good one. Both her and Aleaya." Justin replied.

"And Aleaya is her daughter?" He left that sentence hanging.

"No," Justin shook his head. "Aleaya is her baby sister. Who just happenes to be my number one fan."

"I see... So when is the last time you seen Samantha?"

Justin thought about this for a moment. "Well we keep in contact everyday. I always call her before I go to bed or right before a live interview like this one. But Its actually been 3 or 4 weeks since I saw her. I really miss her."

"Well Justin we have a big suprise for you today."

"Huh?" Confusion swept across Justin's face. "What?"

The interviewer stood up, gesturing towards backstage. "We took the liberty and invited some people you might know. You've been working so hard for your _Beliebers _we thought you deserved a little reunion. Come on out guys!"

I stayed put, doing exactly as I had been instructed before the show began. First Justin would have his interview, then Justin would get a few suprise guests (Ryan, Chaz, and Pattie) afterwords they would ask a couple more questions. Let Justin meet some fans. And then I would pop up on stage and suprise him.

Except I couldn't stay still. Standing here seeing him for the first time in so long had me almost reeling. All I wanted to do was run up to him and hold him tight. Never let him go. Ive missed him like crazy, more than Ive ever missed anything.

As Chaz, Pattie, and Ryan walked out onto the stage Justin's eyes lit up in amazment. He jumped up giving them great humungis hugs. "I can't believe you guys are really here!" His smile was bigger than ive seen it in a long while. He looked around him as if he was waiting for someone else to pop out.

When things settled down and everyone was in a laughing mood the interviewer begain again. "So Justin would you say this was a good suprise or a bad one?"

"Definitly a good one. I'm really glad your all here, you don't know how much ive missed home." Justin smiled, showing off his bright white teeth.

After talking for a little while longer the interviewer finally started bringing the interview to a conclusion. "Alright Justin. It's the end of the show. You've met some fans. Told us about your new Album 'Believe' and had a reunion with your closest family and friends. Pretty good interview so far right?"

"Truly. I loved meeting my fans, I'm always up for talking about my new Album. Its a new me and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing it. My family was a bonus. I really wasn't expecting that."

"Well Justin. The interview isn't over with yet. We still have one more suprise. Come on out Samantha!"

I couldn't contain the smile on my face as I walked out from backstage. At first Justin didn't register what was going on as the crowd errupted into cheer. Then his eyes locked on mine, he jumped up from his seat and met me halfway, picking me up to spin me around as his lips found mine.

"Ive missed you so much!" I said as he set me back down on my feet, his arms rapped around my waist. I was so happy I could have cried!

"Me too baby!"He kissed me long and hard until I was gasping for breath. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Justin."

Until that moment I had become completly oblivious to everyone around us, to the fact that right now we were live broadcasting on television. "Don't worry." Justin whispered in my ear. "They will love you as much I do. Come... Meet my fans.."


End file.
